Let the Games Begin
by idletears1992
Summary: 16 year old Dana is given the surprise of her life when she is adopted by a vampire. Now she finds herself flung into a world filled with danger, romance, and a little bit of blood. When talk of a competition is brought to attention, can Dana survive?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

What you are about to read is the story of my life as a vampire. I know that sounds a bit overrated but hear me out before you decide to bail on me. My name is Dana. I am a whopping 5'2" and am around 95 pounds. If this wasn't bad enough, my hair is a bright and fiery red with pale skin and freckles to match. The only thing I like about myself is that I have the most amazing green eyes. Oh and there is one more thing: I am an orphan. That's right: an orphan vampire. I bet you all are thinking how overdone this sort of tale is. But you've never heard my story. I don't want to give away too much right now.

I wasn't always a vampire. I started out as a normal human girl. Well, I suppose normal isn't really the correct word to describe me. You see, I'm rather…"special". But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start at the beginning. It all started on a stormy night…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Rain slashed against the high windows of the Great Hall. A loud clap of thunder shook the frame of the old building causing me to pause from my reading. I placed my bookmark carefully between the pages and set the book in my lap. I gazed up at the windows in time to see a bright streak of lightening strike.

_Of course it would storm_, I thought bitterly.

Today marked the day of my 16th birthday. Normally this would be a cause of celebration: a young girl entering the world of young adulthood, only two years away from legal age. A lavish party would be thrown by the proud parents; guests would pour in bearing gifts and tidings of great joy. There may even be a car thrown into the mix. However, things tended to be a bit different if you had no home to call your own and no doting parents. The life of an orphan can be tough.

"DANA!" I heard someone shout.

I looked over at the source of the noise to see a mousy looking girl run towards me. Her pale brown hair hung limply to her shoulders, framing her round face. Her eyes met mine and I couldn't help but be slightly startled by their strange purple color. I had known this girl for as long as I can remember and still the amethyst irises shocked me to my core.

"What is it Alice?" I asked letting out a long sigh.

She ignored my bored expression and bounced from one foot to another.

"You'll never guess what I just heard," she said in a sing-songy fashion.

"You finally learned how to grow a couple inches so that you aren't legally classified as a midget?" I teased. Alice was shorter than me by four inches making her 4'10". She was the only person in the entire orphanage I was taller than.

"No," she pouted. "There is a man here to adopt. And he's looking for a teenage girl."

She spoke loud enough for the other orphans in the Great Hall to hear. I rolled my eyes as an excited murmur swept through the room. I picked my book back up and opened to my saved page. Alice pouted again and reached for my book. I held it protectively to my chest, glaring at her.

"How can you read at a time like this?" she questioned. "Didn't you hear me? Someone is here to adopt."

"Yes I heard you!" I snapped. "Why should I care if someone is looking for a teenage girl? He's probably some sort of perverted pedo who just wants to use her as a prostitute or something. Besides, why would he even pick me when he can have a normal kid?"

I spat out the last two words bitterly. I heard a few chuckles from the older children in the room, the ones who have known be longer. I felt heat rush up into my face as I stared down at my hands clenched tightly in my lap.

_Stay calm, stay calm, staycalmstaycalmstaycalm,_ I chanted in my head willing away any and all negative thoughts.

Remember how I said I wasn't normal but "special"? Well you see the thing is that I have these strange telekinetic abilities. This means that I have a sense of what people are thinking or feeling. Sometimes I can change their thoughts and emotions, thus creating a little mayhem. Many of the other orphans discovered this through constant taunting and teasing. This could be fun sometimes. Alice and I have passed many days bending others subconsciously to our will.

However, there is a dark side to these abilities. At times of great anger or fear, I can materialize various weapons. In my 16 years of life it has never been anything too deadly. Normally it was just a dagger or a gun depending on what emotion set it off. I cannot begin to tell you how many times I was punished by Mr. Campbell—the dean of the orphanage—for possession of weapons.

Alice looked up at me, pity shining in her strange eyes. I shot her a quick glare before standing up and walking towards the door. I was looking down at the ground, trying to avoid the looks of the other orphans, failing to see two figures blocking the doorway. I ran into a tall, lean figure and was sent sprawling to the floor. Laughter burst throughout the room and I tried to will away the hot tears of shame stinging my eyes. When I looked up I was greeted by a pair of emerald green eyes.

I blinked a few times, looking into the orbs just a shade lighter than my own. The face they were set into belonged to a lean, middle-aged man. He was tall, taller than any man I had ever seen. He stood over a foot taller than me. His black hair was cropped short about his ears and was shot with white, giving it a salt-and-pepper look.

His face held traces of laugh lines at the corner of his lips and eyes. He was smiling warmly down at me as he held out a hand to help. I stared at it for a moment before grasping it with my own. His hands were broad and warm, so much larger than my own. I felt strangely like a child once again. I was lost in thought at this, missing the question he asked me.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked sheepishly.

"I asked if you were alright," he repeated gently. His voice was slightly rough, but at the same time soft and comforting like a favorite old sweater.

Not trusting myself to speak, I nodded once and released his hand. His lingered for a moment before dropping to his side. I heard a small, puny cough interrupt my thoughts. My eyes darted to the short, squat man standing beside the stranger. With a pencil thin mustache and practically no hair, Mr. James Campbell was truly a funny looking man. He was once again wearing his favorite, ill-fitted olive green suit and hideous red bowtie.

"You'll have to excuse Dana, Mr. Savior," he said in his high pitched nasally tone, "she can be a bit clumsy at times."

"It's quite alright," Mr. Savior replied. "I am unhurt and so is she so all is well."

"Well I am glad to hear that," Mr. Campbell said sweetly. "Now, here are all the children. I believe you specified you wished to adopt a girl? Well, you can walk freely amongst the children. If you wish to speak with one privately there is a door on the right wall that is a small conference room."

With that Mr. Campbell trotted off and Mr. Savior began to walk around the room. All of the other orphans knew what to do and went about their business before the two men had entered. Even though they all attempted to ignore Mr. Savior, I could see their eyes follow him around the Great Hall. I saw Alice walking towards me and decided to make a break for it. I was stopped by the sudden appearance of Mr. Savior behind me. Letting out a small yelp, I clutched my book to my chest.

"May I ask what you are reading?" he asked kindly.

"T-tt-Tennyson," I stammered blushing at the sound of my voice.

He smiled and gestured for me to follow him. Numbly, I trudged along behind him and towards the conference room. Once inside, Mr. Savior closed and locked the door. For some reason my heart sped up and every instinct I had was screaming at me to get the hell out of dodge. Mr. Savior took one of the seats farthest away from me and motioned for me to sit. I cautiously obeyed and took my seat, scooting it a bit further away from him. A heavy silence filled the room as we stared at each other.

"So Mr. Savior," I began.

"Please, call me Chris," he interrupted with a smile.

"Chris," I repeated. "What exactly do you want a teenage girl for?"

"You think I'm some sick-o don't you?" he chuckled. "Actually I'm not looking for some teenage girl. I'm looking for a very special teenage girl."

"Special?" I echoed. "What do you mean by special?"

"You can tell what I'm thinking can't you Dana?" Chris asked. "You can sense my thoughts. You probably can even sense what I am feeling right now."

My mouth gaped open as I stared at him. My mind went blank as I tried to think of something to say. How in the hell did this man know about me? It took Alice almost 10 years before she finally figured out what I could do.

"I also know you can manipulate people's thoughts and emotions," Chris continued. "I also know what happens when you're scared or angry. Very powerful abilities you have there Miss Dana."

"Who in the hell are you?" I shouted standing abruptly from my chair. It fell with a loud bang.

Chris looked up at me, his green eyes seeming to glow in the dim light. He stood slowly from his chair and walked over to me. He reached out a hand cautiously and placed it on my shoulder. I flinched slightly at the contact but allowed him to keep his hand in place. I tilted my head back to look up at him, my eyes wide.

"Tell me Dana do you believe in vampires?" he asked me softly.

"Vampires?" I repeated. "You mean like cape wearing blood suckers?"

"Something like that," he chuckled.

I looked into his eyes, attempting for the first time to actually try and make sense of someone's thoughts. I was met by some kind of block. It felt like running head-first into a brick wall. I cringed back my head aching. Chris chuckled and ruffled my hair gently, making the curly locks more unruly.

"You cannot access my thoughts little one," he scolded me. "You see, there are things in my mind that I do not wish to explain at this time. What I shall explain is this: I am a vampire. Before you ask, no I do not drink blood. Not all vampires need blood to survive. Some gain nutrition from the earth, others from the subconscious dreams of humans."

"So you're a vampire but you're not gonna eat me?" I asked my voice shaking.

"No," he said smiling warmly down at me. "What I am willing to do, if you so choose to accept, is take you away from this place and make you a member of my family."

"Why do I have a feeling there is a catch?" I asked warily.

"Well you have to allow me to change you and make you a vampire as well," Chris replied calmly.

I stood there for a moment, once again trying to infiltrate his mind. I sighed when I was once again met by his mental block. Brushing off his hand, I walked over to the window behind Chris. The rain had stopped and there was a full moon, filling the room with its silvery light. I looked back at Chris. His face was kind and encouraging. I closed my eyes and gave myself over to my thoughts.

This man just confessed to me that he was a vampire. And yet he doesn't drink blood, so there is no real way to make sure he isn't just some creepy old man with a biting fetish. I opened my eyes again and stared hard at the man before me. He met my gaze steadily, never breaking eye contact for a second.

"Alright then," I finally said.

"What?" Chris asked startled.

"I'll let you make me a vampire," I told him. "Just get me out of this hellhole."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Hello there! I thought I would put a little note here for you all just recapping what's happening right now. So Dana is an orphan and is being adopted my Chris Savior….who just happens to be a vampire. Normally vampires have a hard time adopting children, but Chris is kinda like the honey badger…he don't give a shit hahaha! So here is chapter 2 and yes…Dana will be changed into a vampire :)

**Chapter 2**

Chris smiled at me and pulled me into a tight hug before I had a chance to protest. I attempted to break free only to have Chris hold me tighter. I let out a puff of air and allowed him to get it all out of his system. When he finally pulled out of the embrace he kept his hands on my shoulders. He reached up and gently tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I felt my face heat up at the tender touch and pulled away from him.

"I'll be right back," Chris told me. "Why don't you go upstairs and gather your things."

"You've never adopted a kid before have you?" I asked him. He tilted his head to the side, his brow scrunching up in thought. "It takes several weeks to a month for the proper paperwork to go through. Not to mention all of the social work that needs to be done: background checks, home visits, and not to mention all of the interviews—"

Chris threw his head back in laughter instantly cutting off anything I was about to say. He patted me on the top of the head. I shoved his hand away glaring up at him.

"In all honesty do you think that any vampire would pass any interview and adopt?" he laughed. "Don't worry about how I'm going to get you out of here. Just go upstairs and gather your things. We'll leave once you're done."

I opened my mouth to protest, but the look that crossed Chris' face stopped me. I snapped my mouth shut and nodded. Chris smiled gently at me and walked out of the room. I stood there for a moment trying to absorb what had just happened. I almost didn't hear Alice come into the room till I heard her calling my name softly.

"Dana?" she said softly. "Are you alright? You look really pale."  
>"I have to pack," I whispered so low I could barely hear it.<p>

"What?" Alice questioned reaching out to touch my shoulder.

"I have to pack," I said louder this time brushing off her hand.

I stalked out of the room, Alice calling after me. All eyes were on me as I practically ran out of the Great Hall. Once I reached the entranceway I took to the stairs. I had broken out into a full run and was taking the stairs two at a time. I continued to run till I reached one of the many rooms at the end of a long hallway. I threw the door open, hoping to find it empty.

Once the door was open I found three other girls lounging on the four small beds that crowded the room. One of them stood up, her long blond hair falling to her waist. Her clear blue eyes burned into mine. She stood almost a head taller than me, making her the tallest person in the entire orphanage.

"Well, well, well," she sneered. "What do we have here girls? Looks like little Dana is in a big hurry. Just what do you like your doing here freak?"

I flinched at the last word. You'd think that after hearing that most of my life I would be used to it. But still, each time it was said I couldn't help but feel the pain and shame that came with it. I bit my lip as I tried to get past the other girl. She pushed me back and laughed.

"Please Laura," I begged, "just let me get by. I have to go."

"Go?" Laura echoed. "Go where? Don't tell me someone adopted you. Why would anyone what a little freak like you?"

She threw her head back and laughed even harder. The other girls joined in with her, all of them chanting freak. I shut my eyes tight as the word echoed in my mind. I brought my hands up to my ears trying to block out their voices, trying to block everything out. I felt tears sting at the back of my eyes but I refused to cry…not in front of them.

"SHUT UP!" I roared.

With all my might I pushed their voices and words from my head, screaming the entire time. I felt a hand cover my mouth and my eyes snapped open. Laura and her lackeys were sprawled out on the floor unconscious and unmoving. I blinked a few times and turned around to find Chris standing there worry painted on his face.

"Dana?" he asked. "What on earth did you do?"

"I don't like being called a freak," I replied softly.

Chris just nodded and stepped gingerly around the unconscious girls and towards my small bed. He reached underneath and pulled out my small suitcase, which I kept packed just in case. He raised an eyebrow at me but never questioned it.

"Is this everything?" he asked looking down at me.

"My books," I stated simply.

"I have a whole library filled with books," he told me a small smile playing at his lips. "And if there's a particular book you want and cannot find then I shall go to the ends of the earth to bring it to you."

I giggled and nodded. Holding my suitcase in one hand he took one of mine in the other. He pulled me along by the hand and led me towards the front door. A small cry stopped us in our tracks. I looked over my shoulder to see Alice, little Alice, standing there with tears falling down her face. I released Chris' hand and walked towards her.

"I'm leaving, Alice," I told her. "Chris here has adopted me and I'm leaving with him right now. Please try to understand I have to do this. I can't stay here a minute longer."

"But I'll miss you," she sniffled wiping at her eyes.

"I'll miss you too," I said softly pulling her into a tight hug.

We stood that way for what seemed like forever. It was in that moment I realized how terrified I was. Here I was, just a 16 year old girl, about to embark on something big. I was getting ready to leave my life of torment and depression to start something with a man I barely even knew. I held onto Alice a little tighter as a few tears slid down my cheeks. Chris let out a cough causing us to break apart.

"I promise I'll see you again," I told Alice firmly.

"I know you will," she whispered as she turned and walked up the stairs and towards our—her—room.

"Ready?" Chris asked.

"Ready," I answered as I followed him out of the door and towards my new life.

I stepped out of the car once Chris had pulled into the parking lot of some ritzy hotel. I gaped up at the tall structure. Chris chuckled behind me as he ushered me inside, checked us in, and led me towards our room. Once there I immediately looked towards the large King-sized bed. Letting out a squeal I ran towards it and dived right into the center. It felt like lying on a cloud.

Chris let out a loud laugh as he put down our bags. He walked towards the nightstand and picked up the phone sitting there. He was still chuckling as he started to dial. He placed the phone up to his ear and waited patiently.

"Hello Abel," he said cheerfully. "Yes I am alright and I have a new friend with me."

He paused as he listened to Abel's reply. I watched him carefully, straining my ears to hear what was being said.

"Her name is Dana," he spoke into the receiver. "Yes she's alright was well…no, I haven't Changed her yet."

I felt my heart skip a beat at the mention of Changing. Of course he would have to make me into a vampire. I let my mind wander as I thought of what would happen. I tried to remember the old vampire movies they used to let us watch back at the orphanage. I knew I had to die for the transformation to be complete and that thought scared be beyond belief. I hoped and prayed I would feel no pain.

"Yes, I'll have her with me tomorrow," Chris's voice interrupted my thoughts.

He hung up the phone and glanced over at me. He smiled and I tried to smile back, but my face felt like it was paralyzed. He looked at me in concern as he sat down on the bed beside me.

"You're afraid," he stated.

"Will it hurt?" I asked my voice shaking slightly.

"I would be lying if I said it didn't," he answered. "But only for a little while. I promise you that. I would never do anything to harm you."

I nodded and crawled closer to him. He wrapped a strong arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. He stroked my hair gently and hummed a light melody. I closed my eyes and leaned my cheek against his chest. I was surprised to hear his heart beating. Chris continued to stroke my hair, brushing it to one side, away from my neck.

"You're sure this is what you want?" he asked softly.

"Yes," I whispered. "I just want to belong."

Chris said nothing but pulled me away at arm's length. He looked into my eyes, the green eyes much like my own darkening. I nodded stiffly and closed my eyes tilting my head back and to the side. My heart was hammering in my chest so hard it seemed to rattle my entire frame. My breath was coming out in quick, short bursts and I flinched when I felt Chris' lips on my neck. I clutched his shirt tightly in my hand as I squeezed my eyes shut.

I was expecting the prick of his fangs puncturing my skin but I still let out a small cry. It didn't hurt at first, only a small prick like a needle slipping into your skin. Then there was a deep burning pain starting from the wound Chris had made. My back arched in pain as my cry grew louder. Chris threw a hand up to cut off my scream. Eventually the pain became too much and I collapsed into Chris, giving myself over to the pain and darkness that crashed over me stronger than any tsunami.

**A/N: **So how did you like it? I bet you all thought that Chris was gonna take advantage of sweet little Dana….well you should go bleach your brain for that. Reviews are welcome and cupcakes shall be given…although if you insult this I shall hunt you down and gut you like a fish! Kthanksbye!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Alright here is Chapter 3. So in the last chapter, Dana was turned my Chris. In this chapter she gets to meet her new family. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

I groaned and rolled over in bed, snuggling deeper into the pillows and blankets surrounding me. I could hear the soft mummer of voices filtering into the room and I slowly opened my eyes. I shot up in bed as I took in my unfamiliar surroundings. I vaguely remember Chris placing me into the car after biting me. Other than that, I could only remember a deep, persistent burn.

The room I was in was rather plain. The paint on the wall was a pale pastel yellow and the only furniture besides the bed was a small desk with a chair and a nightstand. I spotted a closet and I went over towards it to find all of my clothes neatly hanging from the racks and folded on the lower shelves. I began to wonder where exactly I was. How far had Chris taken me? How long had I been out? My thoughts were shattered by a loud laugh.

I took a deep breath and walked out of my room and into the hallway. I looked around till I spotted some stairs to my left. I walked down them slowly looking around my new home. I saw that the stairs led to a small entranceway which had the front door. To my left I was a beautiful library, the tall shelves reaching all the way up to the ceiling. To my right was a den with a large screen TV and squishy looking leather couches and chairs. Directly beside the stairs was a small hallway leading towards a room where the only source of light was coming from. I hadn't even realized it was dark outside.

_Is that because I'm a vampire?_ I mused to myself.

Another bout of laughter came from the room at the end of the hall. I hesitated before walking towards the light. Once I reached the doorway I discovered that the room was the kitchen. The walls were painted a pale blue and the appliance looked fairly new. I gazed around the room till my eyes fell upon a battered old table with five men crowed around it. I recognized Chris and he waved at me. I stared back at him, my eyes wide as I tried to will my arm to move.

The other four men seated around the table looked up at me. All of them had the same green eyes as Chris. One of them stood and began to walk towards me. His curly brown hair fell messily around his face stopping at his strong jaw. I craned my neck back to meet his gaze. He was taller than Chris and had thick bands of muscle wrapping around his body. His shirt clung to him like a second skin, straining to fit over his broad chest.

"Well hey there little mouse," he said in a rough voice. "Glad to see you're finally awake."

I was speechless. His face resembled that of a god. He had high cheek bones, a straight nose, and lips that looked so sinfully soft. His eyes were slightly darker than Chris's, even darker than my own. I felt a blush creep over my face as I continued to stare.

"Helios," Chris scolded, "I think you've frightened the poor girl. Don't mind him Dana. He's nothing more than a big ole teddy bear."

"He's right Dana," a smooth melodic voice chimed in.

I looked away from Helios to see a beautiful man stand up. His long blond hair was braided and fell just below his shoulder blades. He was a bit shorter than Helios with leaner muscles. His long fingers reached up to brush a strand of hair that had escaped its braid behind his ear. His hands looked like they belonged to a musician. His eyes looked like clear green glass.

"My name is Alexander," he told me, "but everyone calls me Alex."

I nodded dumbly, too stunned by his beauty to speak. I heard a small giggle from the table and I looked over at the last two members of my family. My eyes widened as they stood up together. It was obvious that they were related, brothers perhaps. One had hair as black as night and towered over his companion. The other had deep auburn hair that fell to his shoulders and a kind, welcoming face. Both had pale, olive toned skin and the same green eyes as everyone else.

However, the one with black hair had eyes clouded by darkness as though he had some terrible secret building up inside of him. The other's eyes were as clear and as innocent as a spring day. They were filled with such joy and hope it broke my heart to look into them. He was the smallest of my new brothers, only a few inches taller than me. He smiled brightly at me as he walked over. Once he reached me he immediately pulled me into a tight embrace. I could hear his counterpart protest and the other two attempted to pull us apart.

I shut my eyes tight and held to the boy in front of me. I heard a gasp and opened my eyes to see Alex and Helios flung against the wall. I blinked a few times and looked over at the other boy. He was crouched low and had his teeth bared. He was shouting something at me but for some reason I couldn't hear.

"How did you do that?" I heard the boy in front of me ask.

"Do what?" I questioned never once taking my eyes off the crouching boy.

"You've made a force field of some kind," the other observed.

I looked around us to see a faint shimmering bubble surrounding us. I gasped and pulled away from him, the bubble dissolving instantly. I looked wide-eyed over at Chris. He was chuckling softly as he placed a hand on the growling boy.

"Relax Cain," he said. "I doubt that Dana would ever hurt Abel. She just put that force field up because she was afraid. You know how Abel has trouble with personal boundaries."

Cain straightened up and motioned for Abel to come to his side. Abel went over to him and wrapped his arms around Cain's waist.

"Are they together?" I heard myself ask before I could even think.

"Well that would be a little weird since he's my twin," Cain replied coldly.

I looked down in embarrassment. Everyone was laughing except Abel. He looked up at his twin, confusing shining in his innocent eyes.

"What did she mean by "together" Candy-Cain?" he asked sweetly.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Cain chuckled.

"You always say that!" Abel whined.

This time I joined in on the laughter. It felt like ages since I had last laughed and that was when Alice had me make Mr. Campbell perform the Chicken Dance. I stopped laughing as I thought of Alice. I could feel tears start to form and I tried to will them away. Chris stopped laughing and looked over at me.

"Dana?" he called. "Are you alright little one?"

"I miss Alice," I sobbed falling to the floor.

I wrapped my arms around my knees as I began to sob harder. All five of the men looked at each other, clearly confused by the crying girl curled up on their kitchen floor. Abel pulled away from his brother and came over to me. I felt his arms wrap around me and I turned to bury my face in his chest. He rocked me slowly back and forth, singing some song in a language I couldn't identify.

He continued this till I stopped crying. Sniffling, I pulled back and smiled at him. He smiled back and gently played with a strand of my curly hair. Chris came over to us and helped me to my feet.

"It's going to be alright Dana," he told me.

I nodded and wiped away my tears. Abel smiled at me and tucked my hair behind my ear. I smiled back at him and pulled away from him and Chris, standing on shaky legs. I looked over at Helios and Alex. The two were still pressed against the wall. I walked over to the two of them and looked up apologetically. Alex smiled at me in understanding. Helios glared and me and pushed away from the wall.

"How the hell did you do that?" he demanded reached down and grabbing me by the shoulders.

"If you don't want it to happen again I suggest you let me go," I growled.

"Chris!" he shouted. "What in the hell is she?"

I looked down at my feet managing to pull away from Helios. Chris came over and placed an arm around my shoulder. He glared at Helios as me moved me to sit down in one of the worn out chairs surround the small kitchen table.

"She is a girl and your new sister," he stated coldly. "She may have special powers, which you got a taste of, but that does not make her any different than you or me. Besides, you're not the only one here that can do strange and wonderful things."

I looked up at Chris. No one had ever called what I do wonderful, not even Alice. I looked over at Helios. He met my gaze in shame and quickly looked down at his feet.

"So you all can do things too?" I asked looking at all of them.

"Yes we can," Alex answered. "Helios here is a bit stronger than most vampires. Before you as no we do not have super-strength. We are a bit stronger and faster than most humans though."

"So what can everyone else do?" I questioned looking at each of them in turn.

"Well I'm like you Dana," Chris told me, "to a certain extent. I cannot project force fields like you do nor can I sense and change the emotions of others."

"I can control the weather," Alex told me with a smile, "comes in handy if you don't want to have a good hair day."

I nodded chuckling softly as I looked towards the twins. Abel had returned to his brother's side and was hold his hand in one of his own. Abel stepped forward closer to me pulling Cain along with him.

"I can control the element of light," he told me softly. "Cain can control the shadows and the element of darkness. Pretty neat, huh?"

I could only nod my head as I looked at all the members of my new family. I thought about what Chris had said and I realized he didn't know about the weapon thing. I clenched my fist tightly in my lap. I knew I should tell them, but fear spread through me like wildfire.

"I can do something else too," I whispered. "Chris doesn't know but this is why the other children were so scared of me. This didn't stop them from tormenting me though."

Before anyone could say anything, I closed my eyes and willed myself to enter the dark recesses of my mind. I focused on the emotions I felt that would cause the weapons and held tight to said emotions. I heard a gasp as the feeling of cool metal formed in my clenched hand. I opened them to see a short sword held in my grasp. The hilt had small emeralds embedded within it and was made of brushed steel. I held the blade up at eye level and could clearly see the reflection of my eyes staring back.

"I can also do this," I said softly as I pulled away from the dark emotions buried deep within me. "It only happens when I'm afraid or angry. I have no idea when it started but all I know is that I can't control it."

"Well," Chris began as he came towards me. The sword had disappeared and I reached up for him to hold me. He circled his arms around me and picked me up like a small child. "We'll just have to work on that won't we?"

"Hey Chris?" I asked as I nuzzled deeper into his arms. "How come I don't feel like drinking blood?"

Chris pulled back to look down at me in shock. He looked over at the other four, all holding similar shock in their eyes. He looked back at me as he started to carry me out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I could hear the others shuffle behind us as Chris carried me to my new room.

"Well," he began, "normally, despite what type of vampire changes them, all newly made vampires have a thirst for human blood."

"There are different types of vampires?" I asked staring up at him wide-eyed.

"Yes and they are classified by the color of their eyes," Chris responded as he lowered me onto the bed. "There are the Sapphires—blue eyes just to let you know—and the pull the subconscious thoughts of humans while they dream of substance. The Onyxes who have black eyes bury themselves within the earth to sustain their hunger. The Topazes drink the blood of animals in place of humans. And the Rubies, who you must avoid at all costs, drink from other vampires."

"What about us?" I asked. "What about the Emeralds."

"Well we do not drink blood of any kind," Chris told me with a smile. "We place ourselves within nature and draw energy from the trees and plants surrounding us."

"So you said all new vampires thirst for blood…so how come I don't?" I asked.

"That could be due to your telekinetic powers," Cain answered for Chris. I had almost forgotten the others had followed us up here. "You have a stronger mental capacity than most."

I nodded, my eyelids growing heavy as I tried to stay awake.

"Go to sleep now Dana," Chris whispered softly placing a tender kiss on my forehead. "You have a lot to learn little one."

**A/N: **Wow, this chapter ran a little on the long side haha. I hoped you all enjoyed :) and yes…Cain and Abel are named after the twins from the Bible…and no, Cain will never kill Abel. Reviews are welcome :)


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **So to recap, we got to meet Dana's new family and get a closer look at her awesome abilities. I decided to give the boys powers as well and if you couldn't tell, I kinda changed the normal standards for vampires. Don't the Rubies sound a little badass? Well in this chapter Dana gets to go to school for the first time….and runs into some drama ;) Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

**Three weeks later**

I smiled as I gently brushed the velvety petals of a yellow rose with delicate fingers. Chris had agreed to let me grow a garden in the backyard after I had discovered that vampires are rather wealthy. I had already made many changes to the house, adding a few minor touches. I had repainted my room a pale sage green and had given it an Asian theme. I replaced my bed with a comfortable pile of blankets and pillows nestled on top of a floor mattress. I added a vanity mirror loaded down with various makeup, perfumes, and hair products.

I had placed a silk folding screen in one corner of the room and placed a dresser beside it, which held different jewelry racks for necklaces, bracelets, etc. The boys had refused to let me redo their rooms, but I had managed to let Chris allow me to redecorate the den, library, and the kitchen. I had hung up different paints, portraits, and photos.

In the back yard I had a small Kio pond with an iron bench beside it. There was a small cherry tree planted beside it and a few small rose bushes surrounding the tree and pond. I had every flower imagined filling the backyard. My favorite of all the flowers was a patch of sunflowers. They were already six feet tall and towered over me. I looked up as I heard someone open the sliding door that led outside. Chris smiled at me as he walked towards me. He held a piece of paper in one hand. He handed it to me and I cocked my head to the side in question.

"It's your class schedule," Chris explained to me. "You'll be starting tomorrow with your brothers. I have landed a teaching position there and the cover story for us is that you are all my adoptive children. You'll be attending the 11th grade."

"I get to go to school?" I squeaked excitedly. I had never been to school before. All of our lessons were taught within the orphanage.

"Yes," Chris chuckled. "And your last period is with me, Chemistry I."

I giggled and jumped up and down in joy. I ran inside the house and found my brothers lounging in the den playing video games. Abel looked up from the couch and smiled at me. Cain, Alex, and Helios grunted in greeting, not taking their eyes off the screen.

"Guess what?" I giggled.

"You have finally came to terms that every living creature will always have to look down to make eye contact?" Helios guessed.

"No," I growled. "We get to go to school!"

The other four all groaned in unison. Abel placed his head on his knees as he let out a small whine. Cain reached up and patted his foot as he attempted to shoot Alex's character.

"I hate school!" Abel whined. "How can you be excited about this, Dana?"

"Well considering I lived in a hellhole where everyone feared me and criticize me at every turn, I feel that attending a new environment where no one knows I'm a vampire freak is a good thing for me to experience," I spat out.

Abel pouted at me and looked down at Cain. Cain glanced up and over at me. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were staring at me. Alex looked at me with pity as Helios looked at me blankly.

"Was it really that bad?" he asked.

"One time they locked me in a closet and left me there for three days," I said softly. "This was of course before they beat me to a pulp and broke my arm. I was in mass amounts of pain. When Alice managed to find me, Mr. Campbell didn't believe my side of the story. He said I fell down the stairs and locked myself away to die."

Abel had his arms around me in an instant. He wiped away the tears rolling down my face. I hadn't even realized I was crying. Alex got up and stood beside us stroking my hair. Cain and Helios stood silently beside each other. They exchanged a look and Cain walked over to me.

"We could kill him for you," he said calmly. "No one would ever know. He would just disappear and no one would care."

"No," I replied my voice thick with tears. "I can't do that to the others…"

"But they tortured you, abused you," Cain argued.

"There's a little boy there," I told them. "His name is Jamie. When he came to the orphanage he was immediately drawn to me. The others told him I wasn't normal, that he should stay away and he told them that to judge another person based upon their differentness should be considered a crime. He's only seven…I can't allow him to stay there without some kind of caretaker, no matter how twisted they can be."

"That's so sweet of you," Abel whispered.

I smiled up at him and pulled away from him. I walked over to the TV and picked up one of the controls. I grinned devilishly at my brothers and wiggled my eyebrows.

"Anyone wanna try to beat me?" I asked with a smile.

**X X X**

I took a deep breath as I walked up the steps to my new school and towards the main entrance. I looked behind me at my brothers. Alex and Abel smiled encouragingly at me. Helios and Cain looked bored. I huffed and pushed open the double doors. The halls were crowded. I looked up and around only to notice that I was the shortest person there. My shoulders slumped at this realization as I walked into the crowd.

Abel slipped his hand into mine as we all walked to the main office. We still had to register there before heading to our classes. I squeezed Abel's hand tighter as people began to stare at us. How could they not? My brothers were the hottest guys I had ever seen that wasn't in the movies or magazines. And me, well I looked like I was nine years old, especially with the way Alex and Abel had styled my hair. It was parted on the left side and swept over to the right in a low ponytail. Abel had placed an ivory lace bow that went well with the ivory sundress Alex had picked out for me.

I looked down as someone wolf whistled at us, a hot blush creeping up my neck and to my cheeks. This caused me to not notice someone standing in front of me. I ran into them, pulling Abel down with me as I fell to the floor. I had managed to keep my dress from flipping up, keeping my knees together so I didn't flash anyone. Silence spread through the hall, giving me the feeling that I had just bumped into someone important. I looked up and stared with wide eyes.

He was at least 6'5" if not taller. His black hair was braided and flung over his shoulder, reaching down to his bellybutton. His skin was a pale as snow and looked just as soft. It stretched over hard muscle. He wore a pair of tight dark-wash jeans and a black shirt that clung to him so tightly that I could see his six-pack…and I thought Helios had muscles. His face looked like the angels had carved it with high cheekbones and full, lush lips. I found myself thinking how I wanted to feel those lips against mine.

I trailed my eyes up his perfect body and met his gaze. I stiffened as fear ripped through me. His eyes were like looking into twin pools of dark blood. There were such an unnatural red that I knew in an instant he was a Ruby. I heard Cain let out a soft growl that only we and the Ruby vamp could hear. The Ruby lifted his eyes from mine and smirked at Cain.

"Well, well, well," he scoffed. His voice was so rough and deep it gave me chills. "If it isn't a couple of Emeralds that have forgotten their manners. You know it's incredibly rude to bump into someone without apologizing. You should really watch where you're going squirt.

My eye twitched at the nickname as I stood up and brushed off the dirt and dust from the floor off my dress. I glared up at the stranger who was smirking down at me.

"And who in the hell do you think you are?" I demanded stabbing him in the chest with my finger.

"The names Darrin," he replied smoothly. "Darrin Cobalt. And who might you be little one."

"Dana Savior," I answered coolly. "And you're in my way. So do me a favor and move your fat ass out of the way."

I heard a few surprised gasps as I attempted to shove Darrin out of my way. The hallway cleared out instantly. He caught my wrist, his fingers curling around it harshly. I winced and tried to pull myself free from his grasp. He leaned down till his lips brushed against my ear.

"You have no idea how sweet your blood smells to me Dana Savior," he whispered seductively. I shivered as his breath hit my ear. I whimpered and tried to break free. "I would love to have a taste some time."

I let out a small cry as he licked my ear. Helios came over to us and tore me away from Darrin. He growled deeply as he pulled me behind him. Darrin threw his head back and laughed heartily. His eyes flashed as he moved closer to Helios.

"Have you already made a claim on this female?" he chuckled.

"You had best apologize to my sister," Helios said through gritted teeth. "And then you had better stay the hell away from her."

"I wouldn't be making demands right now if I were you," Darrin hissed. "This is our turf and you're trespassing. You know what that means."

"We're not looking for a fight," Alex reasoned stepping between the two. "And this is technically free territory."

"Too bad," Darrin snapped. "You had better hope our clan leader doesn't catch you. Raven can get very defensive if her mind is put to it."

"Perhaps we can all talk at a later date," Alex proposed. "Your clan meets with our clan and we can discuss boundaries."

Darrin nodded curtly. He looked over his shoulder at the appearance of four other boys—men I should say—all with the same ruby red eyes. I hid further behind Helios and tried not to shake in fear. Abel wrapped his arms around me from behind. He was shaking.

"Fine then," Darrin said coolly. "Meet us at the park around six. We'll talk then."

With that he and his "brothers" stalked off. I let out a shaky sigh and leaned back into Abel. He kissed the top of my head, holding me tighter.

"Are you alright?" Helios asked as he turned to face me.

I nodded and began to walk into the office. After we checked in, we went our separate ways. Alex and Helios were registered as seniors so Abel, Cain, and I wouldn't have any classes together. The three of us had the same homeroom, third, and last period together. I took a deep breath as I walked into my first period, Honors English. I handed a slip of paper to the teacher. He made me introduce myself to the class and told me to pick a seat.

I went to the back of the room and sat next to a girl with long black hair. She was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. She was tall and model thin. Her skin was paler than Darrin's skin and seemed to glow. I smiled at her as I took my seat. She glanced over at me and I froze. Her eyes were a bright red. She smiled menacingly at me, showing her fangs. I gasped and snapped my eyes to the front of the room. This could be none other than Raven, Darrin's clan leader.

As soon as the bell rung I bolted from the room, pausing only to get the slip I had given to my teacher. I practically ran to my next period only to find two more of Darrin's clan occupying the back corner of the room. I handed the teacher my slip and she let me skip the introduction and take my seat. I sat as far away as possible from the Ruby vamps and tried to pay attention to the lecture.

When lunch time rolled around I was relieved to find I had it with all four of my brothers. I quickly told them that so far, every one of my classes and at least one of the Ruby vamps. Helios and Cain's eyes darkened at this, while Alex and Abel looked at me with concern. I glanced across the cafeteria when I felt someone staring at me. Darrin was smirking at me from across the room. He was surrounded by his entire clan. Raven was also looking over at me. I shivered and turned my back to them.

My brothers all looked over. Alex, Cain, and Helios let out threatening growls while Abel and I tried not to appear intimidated. When the bell finally rang, I followed Cain and Abel to our last period: Chemistry I with Chris. When we walked into the room I saw Darrin sitting at the back lab table. Chris looked over at us and smiled encouragingly.

Once the rest of the class filed in, Chris announced that the list of assigned lab partners was posted on the front board. I walked over to see that Cain and Abel were paired together. I looked for my name. My heart dropped to my stomach as I read my lab partner's name: _Darrin Cobalt_. I groaned as I made my way over to the table he was sitting at. He looked up at me, a smirk playing at his full lips.

"Well hello there little Emerald," he chuckled.

"Look," I said trying to keep my voice from shaking, "let's get one thing straight. I hate you and I'm pretty sure you aren't too fond of me. All I wanna do is pass this class so you are going to cooperate with me and do as I say and complete your half of the work. I don't give a damn about clans or territories. I just wanna make it through high school in one piece."

"Ooh," Darrin laughed, "Kitty has some claws."

"And she's knows just where to put them too," I replied coldly.

Chris took it upon himself to start class then, so Darrin and I elapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Chris kept looking over at us and I could feel his anxiety and concern. I attempted to send a wave of calm and relief but was stopped short by the feeling of a hand on my leg. I glared at Darrin out of the corner of my eye letting out a small growl. Darrin chuckled under his breath as he slowly retracted his hand. I let out a sigh as I turned my attention back to Chris.

"So this is your Maker?" Darrin said under his breath. I nodded. "I could take him."

"Like hell you could," I scoffed. "Chris may look old but he's pretty strong."

"Yeah but I'm younger than him," he argued. "So I have a lot more strength."

"And I'm younger than both of you so I must be able to take you down," I retorted. "How old are you anyway?" I asked as an after thought

"Well let's see…I was born in the year 1482," he mused aloud, "so you can do the math from there."

"How old were you when you were Changed?" I asked shocked by the date he'd given me.

"I wasn't Changed," he told me. "I was born this way. My mother is a part of the Sapphires and my father a Ruby."

"Wait," I began, "vampires can have babies?"

"Yes," Darrin laughed, "we can. We aged differently than humans. The normal life span of a vampire is around 2,000 years."

"What?" I gasped.

"Dana!" Chris barked. I tore my eyes from Darrin to look at Chris, my face heating up. "Would you like to share with the class what you find so disbelieving you had to interrupt me?"

"No sir," I said looking down in embarrassment.

"Very well then," Chris said sternly, "pay attention."

I didn't talk to Darrin for the rest of class. When the bell rang I hung by Chris' desk with Cain and Abel. Darrin passed by me and brushed his hand against my hip. I stiffened and scooted closer to Abel, wrapping my arms around one of his.

"See you later Kitten," Darrin called over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

"Kitten?" all three of my family members repeated.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I sighed.

"Well what you can talk about is your little run-in with the resident Ruby clan," Chris responded. "What on earth did you all do?"

Cain took it upon himself to explain everything: me bumping into Darrin, him sexually harassing me, the threats, the arranged meeting, me having every single class with at least one of them, everything. Abel and I listened quietly only saying something when the comment was directed at us. Chris wasn't too happy with the way Darrin treated me and regretted partnering us together. I told him he had no way of knowing that Darrin was a Ruby vamp so there was nothing to fret about. He was very proud of the way we—meaning Alex—handled things.

"We need to prepare for a fight," Chris told us. Helios and Alex had walked in during Cain's explanation and looked at each other. "I'm not saying it will come down to one, but if I know Raven then I know her temper will get the best of her. We all know female vampires can get very territorial."

"What about Abel and Dana?" Cain asked pulling his brother closer to his side.

"They'll be fine," Chris replied smiling at the two of us.

I wished at that moment I had the same confidence as him.

**A/N:** Didn't I tell you the Rubies were badass? I don't know about Dana but I wouldn't mind being harassed by Darrin ;) so that was chapter 4. Reviews are welcome and for every review I receive, an angel gets its wings so be sure to review!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Just to recap what happened, Dana had her first day of school and ran into some trouble…namely a rather attractive Ruby vampire named Darrin Cobalt. Now there is about to a confrontation between the two clans…let's see what will happen…

**Chapter 5**

I looked down from my perch on a nearby tree. Chris was leaning against its trunk talking with Alex. Helios was pacing beside them, repeatedly cracking his knuckles. I glanced up at Cain and Abel on a branch a few feet above me. They had their foreheads together and Cain was speaking words of comfort lowly to his younger brother. Abel tried to smile at him, but just ended up whimpering. I looked at them with sympathy. I knew that Abel was terrified that there might be a fight and so was I.

I tried to calm myself, not wanting to lose control of my powers. Chris and I had found a way for me to channel my weapon making so that I could control when it happened and even what weapon I created. However, in times of great panic I had a hard concentrating on these abilities and they went a little haywire. My eyes snapped forward as I felt the Rubies breech the small force field I had placed around our corner to the park. It wasn't one to deflect but one to signal the arrival of the vampires.

I slid off the branch and land lightly beside Chris, keeping my dress from flapping up. I looked up at him a nodded curtly. Cain jumped down from the tree, Abel held protectively do his side. Helios and Alex came to stand closer to Chris. I was pushed behind them all with Abel. I reached over and held tightly to his hand. We all turned our eyes to the six figures gliding towards us.

Raven was the shortest of the six and was centered in the front. Darrin towered over her right shoulder. His eyes found mine and he winked, actually smiling at me. I couldn't help but think how beautiful he looked when he smiled. It made his red eyes less intimidating and more welcoming. The Rubies stopped about ten feet away from us. Raven stepped forward and Chris walked out to meet her.

"Chris," she purred.

"Hello, Raven," he greeted stiffly.

"It seems your little clan has been causing some trouble," she stated.

"I believe it is the other way around my dear," Chris replied coolly. "I do not appreciate your clan making threats or harassing my family!"

I flinched at how harsh Chris spoke. I had never heard him use that kind of tone. I heard Abel whimper so I looked over at him. His eyes were on one of the Ruby vamps to the far left. His eyes were trained on Abel, a sadistic smirk playing at his lips. I narrowed my eyes and pushed out with my mind to create a force field around me and Abel. Abel stopped whimpering and looked around bewildered. The Ruby vamp's eyes went wide as he looked over at me.

"What was he doing?" I asked Abel never taking my eyes off the enemy vamp.

"He was making me see things," Abel answered in a small voice, "terrible things. He showed me all of us dying in the worst ways imaginable."

"Not cool!" I shouted. Everyone looked down at me in surprise. "This is supposed to be a negotiation, not a fight. How dare you use your sadistic mind tricks on sweet little Abel! That's worse than kicking a puppy!"

"How did you know I could do that?" the Ruby vamp shouted over at me.

"Because," I said coolly narrowing my eyes into dangerous slits

_I can hear everything you think… _I transmitted into his mind

He gasped and took a step back. I could feel his fear rolling off of him like water. I smiled slyly and pulled away from Abel. I pushed past the others till I was standing just a few feet from the Ruby clan.

"I can hear everything," I whispered. "Every little thought that pops into your heads I can hear. And that's not all I can do…I can make you think whatever I want. If I want you to kill yourselves I could do it with just a simple thought…or I could do it myself."

I channeled the negative thoughts I held deep within my mind, focusing all my energy towards the task. I smiled as I felt the slim wooden shaft of a spear appear in my clenched fist. I looked over at the Rubies, pointing the tip of the spear at them, the metal shining in the fading light. All but Raven and Darrin gasped.

"You do not want to mess with me," I said softly, "I am not a force to be reckoned with."

"You don't look so tough," one of them called out to me.

And with that, he took a charge at me. Helios attempted to rush to me aid, but I had thrown up a wall between my family and me. The Ruby vamp let out a roar as he lunged at me. I ducked and held the spearhead up towards the sky. His warrior cry was cut off as he fell onto the spear. I closed my eyes as his blood rained down upon me. When I opened them, there laid the Ruby vamp…dead.

My eyes widened as the spear disappeared from my hand. I looked down at my dress, the soft ivory material slashed with red. I stumbled away from the dead vampire and vigorously rubbed at the blood that stained my dress and skin. A low growl made me stop and look up. The remaining five vampires were all advancing on me slowly. The one that had similar powers to mine managed to break past my mental blocks Chris had showed me to form.

I saw the vampires advance past me and towards my family. They pounced on them in a flurry of snarls and fangs. I watched helplessly as one by one, my clan was slaughtered. They saved Abel for last. His pure and innocent eyes pleaded for me to something…anything. No matter what I tried, I could not will my body to move. As Darrin crouched low and sprung on Abel, I let out a bone chilling scream.

I was still screaming when my knees hit the ground. I felt arms wrap around me from behind and scoop me up. I looked up to see Chris staring down at me with concern, worry, and worst of all fear. The Rubies were advancing faster as my family moved towards the forest behind us. Chris held me close to his chest, his heart beating furiously against his ribs. He was saying something but I couldn't focus on his words. The images the Ruby vamp had planted in my mind kept replaying.

"DANA!" Chris thundered. I snapped out of my thoughts looking up at him with wide eyes. "You and Abel have to get out of here. We can handle the others but you two have to get out of here!"

I nodded as he set me back on the ground. I grabbed Abel's hand and took off running. Abel held tightly to my hand as we ran from the sounds of the vampire battle. My heart was hammering in my chest like a frightened caged bird. My breath was coming out in short quick bursts as we flew past trees. I kept pulling Abel along behind me till the sounds of the fight could no longer be heard. I came to a stop and fell to the forest floor, taking deep breaths to calm my racing heart.

I looked over at Abel to see him sitting on the ground leaned up against a tree. His face was flushed and his hair was plastered to his neck and hair with sweat. He smiled weakly at me as he closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. I let out a small laugh as I laid there on the ground. We elapsed into silence; the only sound was the sounds of the forest. I closed my eyes as I listened to the birds in the trees and the sound of a small river or creek nearby.

My eyes snapped open as I caught a strange scent coming towards us. It was a dank, musky smell; it reminded me of wet dog. I was on my feet in an instant scanning the trees for the source of the scent. A large black wolf stalked out of the dense trees the strange smell rolling off of its powerful body. Abel and I stared wide-eyed at the creature.

"It can't be," I heard Abel whisper.

"What?" I asked him never taking my eyes off of the wolf.

"Werewolf," Abel said his voice dripping with fear.

"Werewolf?" I echoed my eyes darting to Abel then back to the wolf.

I pushed my mind into the wolf's. I had never tried to read the minds of animals, assuming that they never had anything interesting going on in there. I was a bit surprised to see images flashing through my head. They were mostly the wolf tearing me and Abel to pieces. What surprised me more was as deep, gruff voice growling out names and actions.

_Kill…tear…devour…Adam won't like…female pretty…male weak…easily disposed…must take female for Adam_, the wolf kept repeating these words.

"No," I growled crouching in front of Abel. "You touch him and I kill you."

The wolf's ears shot up in surprise. It took a step back and began shifting into a man. My face turned red when I saw he was naked. I dropped my gaze to the ground but kept my defensive stance in front of Abel.

"You can hear my thoughts?" the werewolf asked his gruff voice sending shivers down my spine.

"Yes and I don't have any idea who this Adam is but I sure as hell won't be taken to him," I spat.

"I don't think you'll have much of a choice," the wolf growled as he lunged towards us.

I let out a small scream as the werewolf transformed mid leap and set his heavy paws on my chest, knocking me and Abel to the ground. Abel rolled and snarled at the large wolf on top of me. I beat my fists against his face screaming the entire time. The wolf snapped at my neck, his fangs grazing the skin and drawing blood.

Abel ran towards us and tried to beat the wolf off of me. Suddenly, a larger dark grey wolf leaped out from the trees and shoved Abel to the ground. Abel's head went back and cracked against the hard earth. He didn't get back up.

"ABEL!" I cried out trying desperately to get the wolf off of me.

The large grey wolf stepped over to Abel and sniffed at him once. I growled out a warning which turned into a whimper as the black wolf pressed his paws down harder on my chest. The grey wolf turned its gaze towards me, the bright blue irises burning into me. It stalked closer towards us. The other wolf slowly backed away from me and I sat up. My chest was heaving with every breath I took. I pushed into the new wolf's mind, finding it to be calmer than the others.

_Hmm…a vampire_, a cool deep voice echoed in my mind, _an Emerald at that. I wonder if the small male is her mate._

"No," I answered the wolf's unspoken question. "He's my brother, and I don't appreciate you attacking us for no reason.

The large wolf narrowed its eyes and transformed. Much like the other wolf, he was naked. I looked up at his face trying not to blush. He had unruly sandy blond curls that fell to his rather tan shoulders. His build was muscular but lean at the same time. He towered over me by more than a foot. His overall appearance reminded me of a surfer more than a feral, supernatural creature. He looked down at me questioningly.

"What do you mean he's your brother?" he asked me reaching out a hand to help me up.

"I mean that he is not my mate," I responded smacking away his hand. I struggled to my feet and stood on shaky legs. "We have the same maker so that makes him my brother in a sense."

"Hmm," the werewolf grunted. He started circling me, looking me up and down. My eyes followed him warily. "Well, putting that aside, we didn't attack you without reason. If any vampire trespasses on werewolf turf, that gives us full right to attack and destroy if necessary."

"We are obviously not a threat," I growled. "And how were we supposed to know this was your territory? Another thing, vampires and werewolves really don't get along? I thought that was just something Hollywood made up to make a good movie."

"You're new to this aren't you?" the werewolf chuckled. His eyes found mine again and I was paralyzed by the icy blue irises. "But you are cute. Tell you what, I'll make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?" I asked softly.

"I'll let your brother go and leave your little coven alone," he said a smile creeping across his face, "if you agree to come with me and be my mate."

"What's your name?" I asked looking up at him.

"Adam," he replied with a smirk.

"Adam," I purred narrowing my eyes. "Let me tell you something: I wouldn't ever consider your deal if you were the world was to be destroyed and the only hope for humanity was if I agreed to be your mate. You disgust me and smell like a wet dog in desperate need of a bath."

Adam threw his head back and laughed. My eyes narrowed further until they were thin green slits. Adam raised his arm and I heard the padding of paws hitting the ground softly. I tore my eyes away from him to see a small band of wolves surrounding us. I looked back at Adam with pure hatred.

"Seeing as how you are in no position to deny me request," he said walking over towards me. He took my chin between his fingers and tilted my head back. He pressed a gentle kiss to my exposed throat causing me to gasp and shiver at the intimate contact. "I'll just have to take what I want the old fashion way."

I squeezed my eyes shut as the wolves around us let of rough, barking laughs. I reached out with my mind hoping, pleading that someone would hear me and come to my aid.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **So when we last left Dana she and her family got into a little tiff with the Ruby clan. Now she is about to be taken by some "lovely" werewolves. Let's see what happens next…

**Chapter Six**

"Get your filthy hands off of her," an angry voice growled.

Adam looked over my head, a growl rumbling from his chest. I looked behind me to see Darrin standing there. He had a deep cut on his arm and a scratch on his cheek but seemed otherwise unharmed. I felt strangely relieved by this but still had a deep fear that my family may be a bit worse for wear. Darrin stalked closer towards us despite the warning snarls and growls from the wolves surrounding us. I noticed that he had a small dagger clenched in one hand. To my immense relief it was clean of blood.

"What did you say?" Adam challenged pushing me behind him.

"I said to get your hands off of her," Darrin retorted his eyes flashing with anger. "Are you deaf or just stupid, Mutt?"

"Grrr…you'll regret saying that," Adam barked. He nodded to the wolf on his left and right.

I watched with wide eyes as they sprang towards Darrin. He chuckled darkly as he seemed to flinch slightly and the wolves fell dead at his feet. I gasped as I watched. No matter how many times I played the scene in my head, I could never figure out how he was able to move so quickly. Darrin looked back at Adam whipping a bit of blood off of his cheek.

"Why do you want the female back so badly?" Adam spat. "From what I saw earlier your clan was just about to kill her. Why do you care if I take her as my own?"

"I thought I smelled a mutt earlier," Darrin mused aloud. "As to why I want her, that is none of your concern."

"Is she your mate?" Adam asked coolly. I glared up at him, my face red.

"No," Darrin replied softly looking down at the dagger in his hand. "That still gives you no right to attack her and her brother and force her to be yours. She is a young woman, not a piece of meat to fight over."

My gaze softened as I looked at Darrin. His words touched me. No one had ever spoken about me as kindly as he had. I looked back towards where Abel and back at Darrin, my eyes pleading. He nodded curtly at me, never taking his eyes off of Adam.

"Let them go," he commanded. "They obviously didn't mean to trespass. There's no reason to keep them here."

"I beg to differ," Adam argued. "The little female seems to have some rather interesting powers. I could have great use of her."

"So that's why you want her as a mate," Darrin responded. "You're only interested in her abilities."

"That and she's easy on the eyes," Adam said with a smirk. "You can't deny that. I can see how you look at her, smell your desire. You want her for your own don't you?"

Darrin didn't respond. He walked closer, past the snarling wolves, till he was directly in front of Adam. I noticed that he was slightly taller than Adam and much more muscular. He squared his shoulders back and glared down at Adam.

"I'll fight you for their freedom if I have to," he whispered dangerously. "I'll ask you one more time: let them go."

Adam chuckled as he looked over his shoulder at me. His eyes were bright at the thought of a fight. I could see all of the ways he could kill Darrin and take me back to his pack. I blushed deeply at the thoughts he had of what he'd do to me once he got me there. He looked back at Darrin.

"Fine," he said, "I'll let them go. But don't think I won't come back for the girl. I will have her as mine."

With that he winked at me and motioned for his pack to fall back. I could see them hesitate and look over at Darrin. He lowered the dagger in his hand and relaxed his shoulders. Adam looked at me one more time before transforming and running off into the forest, his pack following closely behind. Once they had left I ran over to Abel. I pulled him closer and placed his head in my lap stroking his hair out of his face. I looked up at Darrin.

"Thank you," I said softly. "You didn't have to do that."

"I beg to differ," he responded kneeling down next to us. "If I hadn't heard you calling out I would have never of found you and you would have been taken by that mutt. They would have probably killed your brother too."

I looked down at Abel, tears threatening to fall. I stroked Abel's cheek gently not quite knowing what to say. I looked back at Darrin a tear sliding down my face.

"I'm sorry I killed your clan mate," I whispered. "I had no intention of doing so. He just started running at me and my mind kinda went blank. I didn't mean to kill him."

My voice cracked slightly as I began to sob. I looked away from him, the tears rolling freely down my face. My whole body shook with each sob that tore itself from me. I could feel Darrin's strong arm wrap around my shoulders as he pulled me closer to him. I buried my face in his broad chest and kept crying. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Finally, my tears stopped and I sniffled as I pulled back from him.

He still had his arm around me and my hands were curled into the material of his black shirt. Darrin looked down at me with soft eyes as he leaned forward and gently kissed away a tear sliding down my cheek. I gasped feeling a hot blush spread across my face. He gently pressed his forehead to mine and closed his eyes. I could feel his breath hitting my lips which were a few mere inches apart.

"I don't know what I would do if I hadn't found you," he whispered so softly that I could barely hear him.

"Darrin," I whispered. His eyes opened and for the first time I found the red color to be beautiful. "Thank you."

And with that, I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips to his in a chaste kiss. When I pulled back I saw Darrin's eyes were wide and a blush dusting his cheeks. I attempted to pull myself away from him but Darrin wrapped his arm around me tighter. He pulled me to him, his lips slanting over mine in a hard kiss. My eyes were wide as he practically sucked the air from my lungs.

I closed my eyes as he kissed me more deeply. He moved his arm lower to wrap around my waist as his other hand slid to the back of my neck tilting my head back. My arms went around his neck as I twisted my body towards him, trying to keep Abel's head from hitting the ground again. When we finally pulled apart, my breath was coming out in tiny pants and Darrin's eyes had darkened. I blushed at the swirling emotions and desires in the crimson orbs.

"Dana!" someone called out.

Darrin and I jumped at the sound of approaching footsteps. Darrin jerked away from me standing up quickly. I dropped my gaze back to Abel. He had begun to stir as the footsteps grew louder. He opened his eyes, the green irises clouded with sleep.

"Dana?" he croaked. "What happened? The last thing I remember is another werewolf jumping me."

"He was the pack leader," I explained to Abel trying to keep my voice from shaking. I was sure there was still a blush on my face from Darrin's kiss. "He tried to take me as his mate till Darrin showed up. He fought off a couple of them and then they left."

"I can hear someone coming," Abel stated as he struggled to sit up.

I nodded as I helped him, supporting his small frame with my arm. I looked up at Darrin to see him staring at us. He gave me a small smile before turning his gaze towards a running figure getting closer. Cain ran into the clearing we were in. His eyes looked wild as he scanned over the three of us.

"Abel," he breathed falling to his knees beside his brother. He pulled Abel to him wrapping his arms tightly around him. Abel nuzzled his face into his brother's chest whimpering softly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Abel assured him. "My head hurts a little but I'm more concerned about Dana."

I blushed when Cain looked over at me, seeming to realize I was there for the first time. He looked up at Darrin and growl low in his throat.

"Don't," I warned him. "If Darrin hadn't of come when he did Abel and I may not have been so lucky."

"What do you mean?" Cain asked me never taking his eyes off of Darrin.

I sighed and began to recall the whole event. I blushed when I reached the part about Adam wanting me to be his mate, Abel giggling softly. I decided to end my tale when the werewolves left, not wanting to reveal my kiss to anyone, but I looked up at Darrin my blush growing when he met my gaze. I could hear more shouts and people running as my family came into view. I got up to my feet and went over to Chris. He pulled me into a tight embrace kissing the top of my head gently.

"Thank god you two are safe," he whispered into my hair.

"What happened here?" Alex asked looking down at the two dead werewolves.

I looked over at Cain not wanting to talk anymore. He sighed and repeated what I had told him to my family. During the tale Raven's clan came into the clearing. Raven walked over to Darrin and gently touched his arm. For some reason, this angered me. I had the strange desire to go over and rip out all of her hair.

"Don't glare at them like that," Chris scolded me. "We've decided to share the territory. There was no real fight after you left."

"Then how did you all get these cuts?" I asked reaching up to touch a shallow cut on Chris' cheek.

"We were ambushed by werewolves," Helios answered. "Right after you and Abel took off we started fight the Rubies. Then all of a sudden these wolves came out of nowhere and started attacking all of us. We kinda came to a truce then seeing as how we had a common enemy. Then red eyes over here all of a sudden took off into the forest like the devil himself was at his heels."

I looked over at Darrin meeting his blood-red eye. I couldn't read his expression as he stared back at me. Raven touched his cheek and turned his face towards hers. Anger bubbled up inside of me as my gaze hardened. Darrin looked at me out of the corner of his eye, a smile playing at his lips.

"It wasn't until Chris said you were in danger that we realized he must have heard your call before us," Alex continued to explain to me.

"Well, I'm fine now," I told them all, "although Abel did hit his head pretty hard when Adam knocked him down."

"He's fine," Cain told me stroking his brother's hair lovingly.

I nodded and looked up at Chris. He smiled down at me and gently stroked my cheek. I looked over at the Rubies, trying my best to not stare at Darrin.

"So are we good?" I asked them.

"You did kill one of our own," Raven replied coldly, "but seeing as how Darrin just saved your life I'll let that slide. Just remember this little one: you owe us."

With that she turned and walked out of the clearing. Slowly, the Ruby vamps trailed after her. Darrin hesitated, looking back at me. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but thought better of it and turned to follow his clan. I stood there staring at Darrin's retreating back. I wanted desperately to run after him and wrap my arms around him. I could feel my family staring at me. I looked at each of them in turn.

"Can we go home?" I asked in a small voice. "I really wanna take a shower or something. Blood and werewolf is not my perfume of choice."

**X X X**

Chris had given me and Abel the rest of the week off to rest. That meant no school which meant I couldn't see Darrin. I kept replaying the kiss in my head almost feeling his lips against mine once more. I was sitting out in my small garden, the sun shining down upon me, staring into the Kio pond. My reflection stared back at me and I tried to find something attractive about it. My face was heart-shaped which I suppose is somewhat attractive…that is if you could get past my pasty skin and freckles. My hair fell around my face in deep red curls. The color reminded me of Darrin's eyes.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I flopped back underneath the cherry tree. Why could I never get that boy out of my head? Why couldn't I just live a normal, carefree life with my new family? Oh wait…I'm a vampire now. Nothing about my life could ever be normal. I sat up when I heard the screen door slide open. Abel trotted out and sat down next to me. He was still wearing some bandages around his head. Chris said there was some slight bleeding and it would take a few days for it to stop.

"You ok?" he asked me putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah," I sighed leaning against him. "I just wish for once that my life could be normal."

"Where's the fun in that?" Abel questioned playfully. "I'm happy with the way my life is going and so should you. Nothing about you is normal Dana, you're so special. You can do amazing things."

"Making weapons with my mind isn't amazing," I grumbled.

"I'm not talking about that," he responded. "You are an amazing cook. The things you can do with just a few ingredients is absolutely wonderful. And you can sing. I hear you when you're in the shower and it sounds like the angels have graced this earth with their melodic voices. And you're also very pretty."

"Sure I am," I snorted. "With my pale, freckly skin and this curly red mop I'm quite a catch."

"Darrin seems to think so," Abel said quietly. "I saw you two kissing."

I felt my face go red as I stared at Abel in shock. He gave me a small knowing smile as he ruffled my hair.

"I wasn't passed out when you two started to practically eat each other's face off," he said giggling. "I didn't want to interrupt the moment so I played opossum. Do you love him?"

I was taken aback by Abel's question. I stared down at my hands turning them over in my lap. What was love exactly? I had never really experienced that emotion until I moved in with Chris and my brothers. After just a week there Abel was already telling me he loved me. I would only smile and nod. To this day, that is how I react whenever any of my brothers or Chris tells me that they love me.

"I…don't think I know what that is," I whispered.

"Well," Abel began taking my hand in his, "the way I think love is that whenever you see or think of someone you get the feeling of butterflies trying to escape from your throat."

"Butterflies?" I echoed cocking my head to the side.

"You know that feeling you get when you stick your arms out and spin around really fast, so fast that you almost fall over?" Abel tried to explain. I nodded and he smiled. "That's what love feels like. You're overjoyed, excited, carefree, and just happy to be alive. But you're also terrified that you'll fall down and get hurt."

"I have no idea how I feel about Darrin," I confessed pulling my knees to my chest. "I just met him…I can't already be head over heels for the guy."

"Did Chris tell you anything about vampires?" Abel chided patting me on the head. "There is a legend that every vampire has someone in their life that completes their very soul. Their blood calls out to them and they end up becoming mates…these are known as Bloodmates."

"Bloodmates?" I echoed resting my chin on my knees. "You really believe that?"

"Yes," Abel said sternly his eyes blazing. I looked at him in surprise. This was not the sweet, innocent Abel I had grown accustomed to. This was a new side of Abel was something completely new. "I've found mine."

"Who?" I asked intrigued.

"You can't tell anyone this," he warned me, "but it's Alex."

"Alex?" I repeated bewildered. "Are you serious?"

"His father is King of the Emeralds," Abel told me staring into the Kio pond. "That's the overall ruler of all the Emerald clans. Anyway he tried to force Alex into an arranged marriage with the King of the Onyxes' daughter. So Alex, not wanting to marry someone he didn't love, ran away and found our little family. My attraction to him was instantaneous."

"But," I started trying to find the right words, "Alex isn't…gay…is he? He doesn't feel the same way right?"

Abel grew quiet. I looked over at him to see him blushing like crazy. I blinked a few times before the blush on my face grew deeper.

"You two are together aren't you?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm.

"Yes," Abel said in a small voice. "You see, when you find your Bloodmate that means they've found theirs as well. As soon as Alex met me, he felt the same way. Cain doesn't know by the way. No one does but you, me, and Alex. I hope he doesn't get angry with me…"

"What if you're not the one for your Bloodmate?" I asked. Abel looked over at me confused. "What if the one who is your Bloodmate already found theirs or doesn't have that same level of attraction."

"There is only one true Bloodmate for any one vampire," Abel answered, "if your chosen Bloodmate has chosen a mate by the time you two meet, then the appropriate actions will be taken to ensure you two can be together."

"So if a vampire never finds a Bloodmate they can still choose a mate?" I questioned thinking about what he told me. "And if they do find their Bloodmate then they have every right to leave the mate they have already?"

"Yes," Abel responded.

"That's a little unfair," I said looking over him at him. "They found someone that they love and decided to spend their life with said person…and then when their true love comes along that gives them every right to leave the other person? How do you think the other person feels?"

"Well," Abel said thinking over my words, "they can leave their current mate for their Bloodmate as long as they haven't gone through the official ceremony that binds them as mates."

"Official ceremony?" I asked looking away from Abel. "What is the official ceremony?"

"Well," Abel replied trying to find the right words to say, "they go through your basic marriage ceremony with the words a little tweaked. And then….there is the….m-m-mating ceremony."

"So they…do it?" I asked my face as red as a tomato.

"Yes," Abel responded just as red as me, "but there's more to it than that. You see the two vampires not only join themselves physically but mentally and spiritually as well. They exchange blood, which in turn exchanges part of their life energy with one another."

"How is that done?" I asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"They each cut both of their palms," Abel explained miming out the actions, "and then place their cuts together. Then they recited a vow and the mating ceremony is done."

"What's the vow?" I asked him peeking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"As your blood flows, so will mine…When your heart plays a beat, so will mine…When your soul leaves this earth, mine will follow…We are connected by life's one great force…We are One," Abel recited drawing swirls in the dirt by his feet.

"That's beautiful," I stated.

"It's normally incorporated in the marriage ceremony in place of rings for Bloodmates," Abel told me. "Otherwise most vampires wait for the mating ceremony to do that. That's just in case they find their Bloodmate."

"So they wait to do…it just to make sure they can find their Bloodmate?" I questioned my brow knitting together in confusion.

"Well they have sex," Abel told me his voice cracking, "but the mating ceremony is completely different. When a vampire bites their mate, they release a special poison stored in the fangs. This makes a mark for whatever clan the vampire is from in the location of the bite. Rubies make a teardrop shape, Emeralds make a flower, Topazes make a swirling sun, Onyxes make this tree shape thing, and Sapphires make these three slashes that look like a wave."

"So if you and Alex are blood mates have you…you know…bitten each other?" I mumbled looking away from him.

"Yeah…" Abel said quietly.

I looked over at him surprised. He looked away from me and stood. He gently tugged his shirt up and moved his pants down slightly. There on his left hip was a small rose in a deep emerald green. I let out a gasp and Abel quickly pulled his shirt down covering the mark. I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"And how does Cain not know about this?" I practically shouted. "He's your brother and you two share a room…doesn't he see it when your changing."

"I don't change in front of anyone," Abel told me sitting back down. "I normally change in the bathroom or in the closet. The only one who's ever seen me without my clothes on is Alex."

"I don't need to hear this!" I shouted burying my face in my hands.

"Raven isn't Darrin's Bloodmate," Abel told me quietly. "That's why you were asking wasn't it? You see, it very rarely happens that a vampire's Bloodmate has a different Bloodmate. It happened only once that I can think of."

"What happened?" I asked.

"He let her go," Abel told me. "Despite going through so much to be with her and chasing after her for almost a century, he let her go."

"You sound like you know him," I said softly.

"I should," he told me, "it is Chris after all."

"Chris!" I shouted in shock.

"Yeah and it wouldn't have been as bad if they hadn't of had a kid," Abel continued.

"Wait…Chris had a kid?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes and you know her too," Abel replied. I stared at him blankly. "It is Raven after all."

**A/N:** Bet you didn't see that one coming. But yes…Chris had a kid and it is Raven. So has Dana possibly found her one true love…or is that just too corny to even imagine. Reviews are welcome…punch and cookies shall be passed out :)


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sorry to leave you all with such a cliffy…couldn't resist :) so what will little Dana do with all of the knowledge she learned from sweet Abel? Let's find out.

**Chapter Seven**

I kept thinking about all the things Abel told me as I prepared dinner for the night. I still couldn't believe that Abel and Alex were together and that they were able to keep it from everyone. I was more surprised by what I had learned of Chris. Raven must look like her mother more than him; I couldn't find Chris in her pale face. Seeing her must have brought up some painful memories for Chris.

"Dinner almost done?" Cain asked as he trotted into the kitchen.

"Yeah," I replied, "just waiting on the roast to get done."

He nodded and hopped up on the counter. I glared over at him scooting the cutting board I was using farther from him. He chuckled as he reached for a piece of carrot I had just sliced. I continued to cut up the vegetables for a salad while Cain sat there and munch on the carrot.

"Darrin asked about you today," Cain said suddenly breaking the silence.

"What?" I shrieked the knife slipping from my grasp and clattering to the floor. I blushed and bent to pick it up.

"Yeah," Cain told me, "he came into Chemistry and saw you weren't there today. I told him you and Abel were gonna stay home and rest for the week. He seemed a little down about it."

"He has no reason to," I mumbled getting a clean knife from the drawer.

"I think he does," Cain argued. "From the first day of school he has never been able to take his eyes off of you. You're pretty good at not noticing people staring at you but he never once looks away from you in the halls, during lunch, in class…"

"Why would he wanna look at me?" I asked aloud. "There's nothing special about me. I'm just an orphan vampire, no big deal."

"Did you hear what you just said?" Cain scolded playfully. "You're more than an orphan just like you're more than a vampire. You can cook and sing, you can hear what people are thinking and control what they think, not to mention you are insanely pretty and have an awesome body."

"I do not!" I shouted my face a deep red. "Quit saying such stupid things."

"You don't give yourself enough credit my dear sister," Cain said thumping me on the forehead. "I know life was tough for you at the orphanage but you can't let that influence how you see yourself. You have some scars and you've done everything you can to try and protect yourself from further harm. I realize you have trust issues but you have to get past that."

"Why should I try to get over anything when you haven't yet?" I retorted.

Cain's face fell and his eyes darkened. I instantly regretted what I had said. He turned away from me and walked to the door. He looked over his shoulder at me before storming out. I sighed and went back to my cooking. When dinner was ready Cain refused to look or speak to me. I tried several times to apologize to him but he would just brush off whatever I said. Everyone else gave us little glances trying to get Cain to participate in the conversation. He eventual got up from the table and left without touching his meal. All eyes turned to me.

"What happened?" Helios asked reaching for his plate.

"Some things were said," I replied taking Cain's plate and wrapping it in plastic wrap for later. "I didn't think I had crossed the line."

"What was said?" Chris asked.

I told all of them the conversation Cain and I had. Abel paled and ran from the table. I noticed Alex watching him leave with sad eyes. Helios was fidgeting looking over at Chris.

"What?" I asked all of them.

"You didn't know this but Cain and Abel weren't born as vampires like the rest of us," Chris told me. "They were made just like you and were the beginning to our little family. I found them hiding in the woods half-starved. They were covered in bruises and cuts and Cain wouldn't let me get near Abel at all. He told me that they were slaves and had run away. When I asked how they became slaves he told me their mother had sold them."

I looked down at the table feeling ashamed for what I had said to Cain. Abel came back into the kitchen, tears streaming down his face. I saw that Alex was fighting ever nerve in his body screaming for him to get up and hold Abel.

"He won't let me in," Abel sobbed. "He won't even talk to me. He's sitting there one step away from the Shadow Realm and he won't say a damn word."

"He's just upset and reliving some old memories," Chris said putting his arm around Abel. "You know how he gets sometimes. Any little thing can set him off and he gets like this. Just give him some time and he'll come to his senses."

"I'm so sorry Abel," I said trying to repress tears of my own. "I didn't mean to say that. I don't think when I'm trying to defend myself and he kept going on and on about Darrin and I couldn't take it anymore. Please tell him I'm sorry and I didn't mean a word I said."

"I'll try but I don't think he's gonna listen to anyone tonight," Abel sighed wiping at his eyes. "And I very well can't stay in that room when he decides to let the shadows creep around like they are now. Can I stay in your room Dana?"

"Sure," I said with a smile. "We can pop some popcorn and do each others' nails and gossip about all the fat, stupid bitches at school."

Everyone burst into laughter at my joke. I almost didn't hear a knock on the front door. I was still laughing when I opened the door. The laughter caught in my throat when I was Darrin standing there. His lips were parted slightly like he wanted to say something. My eyes were wide as I looked up at him.

"Darrin what are you doing here?" I demanded pushing him away from the door as I stepped out and closed the door behind me.

"I had to see you," he admitted looking down at his feet. "I had to make sure you were ok."

"Well as you can see I'm fine," I said a little harsher than intended.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Well then…guess I'll see you at school."

He turned to leave when I caught his wrist.

"Wait," I pleaded. "I didn't mean to say it like that. I'm really glad you came by to see me, but I really am fine. So you don't have to worry about me."

"I can't help but worry about you," he told me turning to face me. "I can't get you out of my head. Ever since I saw you that first day with that cute little bow in your hair you've always been in my thoughts. When I close your eyes all I can see is your beautiful face with those mesmerizing eyes. And then when you kissed me in the clearing I can't tell you how happy that made me."

"What are you saying?" I asked surprised by everything he said.

"I don't know how much you know about our kind," Darrin began slowly, "but we believe in something kinda like soul mates…and I think you're mine. I know you're mine. I can't tell you how badly I wanted to kill Adam for even thinking he could have you."

I let go of his wrist and leaned weakly against the door. My eyes were wide and there was a blush on my face. Darrin stood there his eyes never leaving me.

"I love you Dana Savior," he said firmly.

"You don't know what you're saying," I whispered shaking my head back and forth.

"Yes I do," he said grabbing me by the shoulders. "I love you with all that I am and all I ever will be."

"Stop it!" I shouted. "Who the hell do you think you are? You come into my life spouting all of this love shit and you don't even think about how I might feel."

"Well," he said quietly, "how do you feel?"

"I don't know," I answered closing my eyes. "I just met you and you expect me to feel the same way as you? I'm sorry but that's not how this works Darrin."

"That doesn't matter to me," he said.

"Well it does to me," I spat.

He dropped his hands to his side balling them into fists. I looked away from him and up at the sky. Clouds were starting to form and looked like rain was going to fall from them at any moment. Darrin took a step back from me his expression blank.

"So you don't love me?" he asked softly.

"I don't know," I responded.

"Well, come find me when you figure it out," he said turning away from me.

I watched him walk away and out of sight. I stood there for what seemed like hours. Rain and begun to fall and had drenched my hair and clothes. I wrapped my arms around myself as a chill ran down my spine. Hot tears ran down my face as I stood there in the pouring rain. Darrin's words ran through my mind which just made me cry harder. I couldn't go back inside and face my family like this. I hadn't realized I had started walking till I was in the shelter of the forest.

I kept walking until my legs began to ache. I collapsed to the ground beneath a large oak tree leaning weakly against the trunk. I pulled my knees to my chest as thoughts of Darrin ran through my mind. I felt so confused right now. On the one hand I felt overjoyed that Darrin actually loved me, but I had no idea if I truly loved him. I had never known love and all the emotions and care my family was giving me was completely foreign to me.

"What on earth are you doing here?" a gruff voice barked out.

I looked up to see Adam looming over me, a pair of well-worn jeans slung low on his hips. His blue eyes were burning with anger and other emotions I couldn't place at the moment. I dropped my head to my knees and wrapped my arms tighter around them.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I retorted my voice sounding weak to my own ears.

"Looks to me like you're sitting here in the rain trying to get sick," he stated with a chuckle.

"What do you care?" I snapped looking up at him with a glare. "If you've come to hit on me or kill me just get it over with. I really don't wanna deal with you right now."

"What's wrong?" he asked crouching down in front of me. "What happened to the fiery little thing I met the other day?"

"She's currently depressed right now and isn't accepting any messages," I replied bitterly. "Now leave me alone to wallow in self-pity."

"I can't do that," Adam said reaching down to pick me up. I protested as he flung me over his shoulder.

"Where are you taking me?" I screamed beating his back with my fists.

"We're going for a little ride," he chuckled slapping my butt firmly.

"Hey watch it!" I shouted. "My ass is not your personal bongo or something. And what do you mean going for a ride."

"I figured you really wanna get away from here for a while," Adam told me as we walked back towards the road. I peaked around him—a dangerous thing while hanging upside down from his shoulder—to see a sleek black motorcycle. Adam gently set me down on the back seat as he took the one in front of me. "Hold on tight little Emerald."

With that, he shoved his foot down on the kick start and the bike roared to life. He took off down the road with me clutching him around the waist. The wind whipped past us chilling my rain soaked clothes and the rain stung like little needles. I pressed myself closer to his back, seeking warmth. Adam suddenly leaned back making the front wheel raise off of the pavement. I let out a shrill scream as Adam let out a barking laugh. I held on tighter to him squeezing my eyes shut.

"You doing alright back there?" Adam called over the roaring wind.

"I'm a little cold," I called back pressing my cheek to his warm back.

Adam nodded and pulled over at a truck stop. I had no idea how long we had been riding but I was soaked to the bone. My hair was plastered down my back in drenched curls and my clothes clung to me like a second skin. I shivered as Adam slipped off of the bike. He picked me up princess style and carried me inside of the bar. All eyes turned to us hostile at first, then with warmth as most of the people inside called a greeting to Adam.

"This is the pack hangout," Adam told me as he set me down and walked over to a group of women. "This is Dana and she is in some desperate need of dry clothes. Take good care of her while I call her family."

One of the women came towards me. She was slightly taller than me and had the same build. She was a bit curvier and her dark brown hair cascaded down her back to her waist. Her brown eyes were so dark they almost appeared black. She stood in front of me, a sly smile spreading across her face.

"Hey there," she said, "the name's Claire. Sorry if Adam tried to drown you. Let's see if you can fit into some of my things."

I nodded numbly and followed her to the ladies' room. On the way she grabbed a duffle bag beneath the table the other women were crowded around. Once in the ladies' room she shoved me into a stall and threw a towel from the bag over the door.

"Dry off with this first," she commanded.

I did as she asked and peeled off my wet clothes, hanging them over the stall door. Claire slid the duffle under the door and instructed me to put on what was in there. I could see leather, lace, and silk.

"Um," I said carefully, "I don't think I'm comfortable wearing this."

"It's either that or go nude," she laughed.

I sighed and pulled out each article of clothing, examining them carefully. I blushed as I picked up a dark green and black lace thong, leather pants with rips up and down the legs, a strapless corset that matched the thong, and a pair of dark green stilettos. I darted my eyes over to the stall door.

"If you don't put them on then I will," Claire warned tapping her foot against the tile floor.

"I'll need your help lacing up in a minute," I sighed defeated.

I pulled on the skimpy underwear and the leather pants slipping into the shoes, gaining about five inches in height. I picked up the corset and glared at the silky lace material. I sighed as I slid it one and unlocked the door for Claire to step inside and lace me up. I winced as she tightened the laces. She reached down to pluck a brush from the bag and began to comb through my tangled curls. She pulled me from the stall and motioned for me to hop up on the counter near the sinks.

She held in her hand a makeup bag and began to apply eyeliner, mascara, the whole nine yards. Claire smirked at me as she smudged the eyeliner a little and took a step back.

"Damn baby," she purred, "you look hot!"

I turned around to peer into the mirror. The girl that stared back was a complete stranger. Her thick, red curls framed her heart-shaped face and tumbled down her back. Her green eyes outlined in a harsh black seemed to glow and her skin looked like roses and cream. The dark green and black corset made her pale skin, red hair, and green eyes stand out beautiful. The leather pants clung to her and showed off sensual curves. She dripped with sex appeal and sensuality. This girl was no way in hell me.

"What did you do?" I asked bewildered to see the girl in the mirror mimicked my words.

"You're gonna break a lot of hearts my little vamp," Claire chuckled as she steered me from the bathroom.

All eyes turned to me and I blushed as someone let out a low whistle. Adam walked over to us, his eyes scanning me up and down. He looked over at Claire and gave her a weak glare.

"I asked you to give her some clothes, not turn her into a slut," he scolded pulling Claire to his side.

"Well," she replied sliding her hand up and down his chest, "I just thought that since you wanted her so badly I would make her look good."

"I only said that to make you mad," he cooed kissing her on the mouth.

"Wait," I began making the two pull apart, "she's your…mate?"

"That's right baby," Claire said with a smirk. "Adam and I had a fight and he was gonna use you to get back at me."

I glared up at Adam as he smiled sheepishly back at me. I reached up and smacked him across his face. Claire let out a laugh as he fell to the ground. He looked up at me holding his cheek a look of mock hurt on his face.

"Asshole," I growled.

"Would you have preferred for me to take you as mine?" he asked rising to his feet.

"Well that might have been an issue since we mate for life," Claire answered for me.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked Adam looking up at him.

"Well," he said trying to find the right words, "I was kinda in the forest when that Ruby vamp confessed his love and I saw that it really upset you. I just thought you'd like to get away for awhile. I already contacted your "father" and he agrees that you could use a little time away from everything."

"Well where are you taking me?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"You ever been to the ocean?" Adam asked grinning down at me.

**X X X**

I rode with Adam and his pack for three days. We stopped only at night to fill up the bikes and to get some sleep. I ended up riding with the werewolf I had encountered before. His name was David and he had a friendly face when it wasn't marred by a glare. His brown hair was cropped short about his ears and he had permanent stubble dusting his jaw. He would always jokingly flirt with me and try to smack my ass at every chance he got. He learned after a few times that that was a "no touch" area.

After the three day road trip we stood there on the sandy shore. I stared with the wide-eyed wonder of a child at the crashing waves hitting the sand. I had never felt so small in my life until I stood beside the great expansion of the ocean. I found myself kicking off my shoes and racing towards the water. I stood where water met sand and giggled as the water splashed up to my calves.

"You wanna get in?" Adam asked coming to stand beside me.

"I can't swim," I admitted blushing.

Adam looked over his shoulder and let out a high pitched whistle. Suddenly, David took off at a run towards me and picked me up around my knees. I screamed as he propelled us forward and into the water. I closed my eyes and mouth as the water crashed over us. When David pulled us towards the surface I came up coughing and sputtering my legs wrapped tightly around David.

"You stupid asshole!" I shrieked pounding my fists against his chest. "I just told you I can't swim."

"Do you think I would let you drown?" he scoffed shaking water from his hair.

The rest of the pack laughed as I continued to beat at David's chest until he set me back on the sandy beach. I shook as much water off of me as I could shivering as the wind blew chilling my skin. David walked over to where he had laid his leather jacket and handed it to me. I pulled it on over my shoulders, the leather still holding some of his body heat. We all sat there on the beach, laughing, talking, watching others rush into the crashing waves. We all grew silent was the sound of a roaring bike came towards us. I looked over my shoulder and felt my heartbeat speed up.

Darrin pulled up next to the packs' bikes and cut the engine. His eyes found mine and I could feel his anger crashing over me like the waves behind me. He stomped over towards me, his eyes burning with anger. David stood slightly in front of me in an attempt to shield me.

"I want to speak with Dana," Darrin growled, "alone if you don't mind."

"She came with us to get away from you," David informed him, "to sort out her feelings and her issues. You coming here is just gonna complicate things even more."

"It's fine David, I'll talk to him," I said stepping towards Darrin.

I grabbed Darrin's hand and pulled him away from the pack and further down the beach. I didn't stop till I heard silence. I looked up at Darrin not quite knowing what to say. He reached down and took a hold of my shoulders. He pulled me towards him and crashed his lips against mine. Despite everything my mind was screaming at me, I melted against his warm body and responded to his kiss. I finally came to my senses and pulled away from him panting. Darrin tried to lean down and kiss me again but I held my hand up to stop him.

"What are you doing here Darrin?" I asked breathlessly.

"I came by the other day to apologize for the way I dumped everything on you so suddenly," he explained playing with a strand of my hair. "When Chris told me you had gone off with that mutt Adam, something in my mind snapped. All I could think of was that day in the clearing when he tried to steal you away. Next thing I knew I was on my bike tracking your scent."

"My scent?" I echoed knitting my eyebrows in confusion.

"You smell like apple blossoms and strawberries," Darrin told me smiling. "It's the most intoxicating aroma I've ever encountered. I could smell it over that horrible wet dog smell."

"You get used to that eventually," I said with a shrug.

Darrin nodded as he looked me over. His eyes grew wide as he took in what I was wearing. Claire and insisted upon dressing me in leather and corsets. Today's ensemble was a blood-red corset detailed with black lace and dark red leather pants. I had left the black leather pumps with the werewolves and my makeup was smudged from the water. He reached down and touched a bow that met on of the thin lace straps hold the corset up. He cocked a brow at me as he looked into my eyes.

"I suppose you get used to this too?" he asked looking over my attire once again.

I blushed and pulled David's jacket tighter around me. Darrin growled had shrugged off his own jacket and handed it to me. I looked at him in confusion as I accepted the black jacket and took off David's. He nodded as he took the other jacket and threw it on the sand.

"I still stand by what I told you," he said softly reaching out to stroke my cheek.

"I know," I responded looking down at the sand. "And I still stand by what I said."

"I know," he said his voice sounding a little sad. "I just wish I knew why."

"How much do you know about me?" I asked him meeting his eyes.

"I know that Chris is your maker and that you were changed recently," he answered automatically.

"Do you know anything about my human life?" I said so softly I could barely hear it. He didn't say anything. "I don't have any parents. I grew up in an orphanage where I was tortured and tormented every day of my life. I had only one friend named Alice and we were only friends because she was the only one who never made fun of me. I have been beaten, maimed, ridiculed, and shunned. I had nothing to live for and had considered offing myself a few times. It wasn't until Chris had come into my life. He gave me the hope that maybe I could find some shred of happiness in my life."

"I'll kill them," Darrin growled. "How could anyone ever think of hurting you?"

"Because they were scared," I answered quietly. "They knew I was different and that's how people work. If something is different than them they fear it. It's in their nature."

"It's wrong," Darrin argued. "Just because someone is different you shouldn't belittle them. I was raised differently than you. I don't know what it's like to be human or to have these fears. Vampires that don't have special abilities are a rarity among us."

"You can do stuff too?" I asked a little intrigued.

Darrin nodded and snapped his fingers. I small flame appeared on the tip of his finger. I stared at it mesmerized. He blew the flame out and smiled at me. I took his hand and could still feel the heat from the flame radiating off of his skin. I looked up at him my eyes still wide with wonder.

"Let me take you home," he said softly. "You're starting to smell like wet dog."

**A/N: **Dana had to have a little fun with the werewolves…and Darrin is a little persistent bastard isn't he. A young love…a bit confusing at times but wonderful in the end. Not in this story though :) Reviews are welcome and encouraged…or else I shall kill a thousand baby squirrels…just kidding :)


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Is it kinda creepy that Darrin sort of stalked Dana to the beach? But he did do it in the name of love so it's ok right? Oh well…here's Chapter 8.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

What had taken the werewolves three days to travel only took Darrin less than one day. We didn't stop except once to get gas and allow me to stretch my legs. When we pulled up to my house the sun had begun to rise on a new day. Darrin put the kickstand down and helped me off his bike. His hands lingered on my waist for a second before he pulled away. I looked over at the front door to see Chris walking towards me. He pulled me into a tight hug kissing the top of my head. When he finally released me he looked me up and down.

"What in the name of God and all that is holy are you wearing?" he demanded.

"I had no choice in how they dressed me," I said quickly. "They threw out my other clothes."

"That is the last time I let you run with the wolves," Chris sighed shaking his head. "Thank you for bringing her home Darrin."

"It was no trouble," Darrin replied walking back to his bike. "I guess I'll see you at school Dana."

I nodded and waved at him. I looked up at Chris not quite knowing what to tell him. He motioned of me to come inside the house and I followed numbly. My brothers were all crowded in the small entranceway looking me up and down. Their eyes all widened as they took in my new wardrobe. I pulled Darrin's jacket tighter around myself blushing furiously.

"You want to tell us what happened?" Chris asked with a sigh looking down at me.

Before I could stop myself, I was telling them everything that had happened the past four days. Abel looked at me with sympathy when I had confessed that I told Darrin about my human life. When I was finished Helios pulled me into a one-armed hug. I leaned against him weakly, feeling extremely tired. I looked over at Cain who was sitting silently on the steps. His eyes met mine and I tried to convey just how sorry I was through my gaze. He nodded curtly before retreating up the stairs and to his room.

"So Darrin is your Bloodmate," Chris mused aloud.

"I don't know," I said weakly.

"Well, do you love him?" Alex asked coming to stand beside me.

"I'm not sure if I know how to love," I replied.

"But you do," Abel argued pulling me away from Helios. "You just don't know how to say it. But you show it every day to us. You cook our meals and make sure we get up in the morning. You always read to me when we sit outside. And you love your garden. You always look at the flowers with the tenderest of smiles. You do know how to love. You just are better at expressing it."

I looked at Abel in awe. Those were the wisest words he has ever told me. Alex beamed down at him and for the first time I could feel his love and admiration for Abel. I hugged Abel and announced I was going to bed. I walked up the stairs and towards my room. I could see Cain's eyes glinting in the darkness of his own room watching me carefully. I raised a brow in his direction but decided not to say anything. Once I was in my room I closed the door and fell weakly on my nest of pillows and blankets. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**X X X**

**Three months later**

Life went on as normal after my run with the wolves…well almost normal. I eventually went back to school and threw myself into my studies. I had missed a lot and had little time to prepare for exams before winter break. Raven still glared at me in our class together and Darrin still insisted he was in love with me. He had decided to meet me after every class and walk me to my next. He even had the nerve to come sit with me and my brothers during lunch, his clan staring daggers at us the entire time. I always caught him looking at me during Chris's class. He even walked me home on occasion.

Today he told me he couldn't so I walked in the gently falling snow with my brothers in silence. Abel and Alex were the only ones happy about my involvement with Darrin. Helios and Cain tried to fight with him every chance they got. Chris wasn't thrilled about Darrin but he told me he accepted whatever decisions I made.

"So are you dating that Ruby scum?" Helios asked breaking the silence.

"Some people would see it that way," I replied blushing.

"But do you?" Cain countered looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't know," I mumbled. "He still thinks I'm his Bloodmate and he does spend every waking moment with me. I just don't know how to define my relationship with him."

"What would you want to call it?" Alex asked walking backwards to look at me.

"I don't know," I said with a sigh.

Whenever Darrin wasn't around this is where all of my conversations with my brothers turned to. It would end with me punching Helios or Cain because of something they said and storming off to my room or the library. Alex and Abel would eventually find me and talk to me about what I wanted or how I felt about the whole situation. We lapsed back into silence as we neared our house. All of my brothers stopped suddenly and I looked up to see why. Parked outside our house was a sleek black limo. I looked at my brothers confused. None of them spoke, just stood there in the snow. Alex had gone rather pale and looked like he might throw up.

"What's wrong?" I asked addressing all of them.

"It appears my father has decided to pay a visit," Alex said quietly.

I was about to say something when Chris opened the front door and motioned for us to come inside. I was the first to move, dragging Abel behind me. The others followed numbly, their faces all solemn. Chris led us to the den and I saw a strange man sitting in Chris's favorite armchair. His skin was rather pale as was his blond hair. His eyes were a piercing green and watched us all like a hawk. He stood up and looked over at Alex.

"Alexander," he said coldly.

"Father," Alex replied emotionlessly. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been waiting for you all to get home," he told him looking at each of us in turn. His eyes lingered on me. "I see you've added a new addition to your clan Christopher."

"Yes," Chris replied coming over to stand by me, "this is Dana."

Alex's father said nothing but continued to stare at me. I met his gaze trying not to look away. His eyes were so cold and fierce that it made me shiver. He walked back to the chair and sat down crossing his legs. Chris motioned for us all to sit down. I went over to the couch, the farthest seat away from Alex's father and sat down with Abel and Alex. Helios and Cain stood on either side of the couch, never taking their eyes off of the man.

"As I was telling Chris before you all came here," he began in a regal voice, "it is time once more for the Games."

"What are the Games?" I asked before even thinking.

"You really haven't told her much about us have you Christopher?" the man asked looking over at Chris.

"No King Malic," he answered bowing his head. "There hasn't been much time to."

"Well girl," Malic said turning his eyes back to me, "ever since our kind came into existence and the first ruler of the clans came into being there were wars against each clan. It wasn't until a vampire from the Emeralds came forward with a plan: each clan would send a champion to fight for their people. The winning champion's clan would be supreme ruler of all the clans with a single vampire to represent them. So every year since that day, each clan sends forth one champion to fight. Last year's champion was from the Rubies, this year it shall be the Emeralds. Your small clan has been chosen to bring forth a champion."

I looked over at Chris and then back at the king. His eyes held a sick gleam at the thought of the Emeralds winning. This would mean he would be king of all vampires. I stood up and tried to walk out of the room, feeling a little ill. I was stopped by a rather large man wearing a dark suit and sunglasses.

"No one gave you permission to leave Miss Savior," Malic said behind me.

"I want to," I said not turning to look at him. "This is my home and I have the right to go where I wish."

"I am your king!" Malic thundered. "You will listen to me and sit back down this instant!"

I turned around and glared at the man. All my life I had been ordered around and now this man had the gall to speak to me like a common dog. I stood there for a moment before I caught Chris's gaze. His eyes pleaded with me to do as I was told. I sighed before taking my seat between Abel and Alex.

"Now before I was rudely interrupted," Malic said taking his seat as well, "you all have been chosen to produce a champion. Do we have any takers?"

I looked at my family suddenly afraid. I didn't want to see any of them go into the ring. I wasn't sure how old Chris was but he seemed too frail to do battle with another vampire. Helios could hold his own in a fight but I didn't want to imagine him fighting in these stupid games. Abel was completely out of the question. He was far too innocent and sweet to go up against anyone. If anything happened to Alex, it would kill Abel so he couldn't fight either. Same thing would happen if Cain fought.

That left me. I sat there and thought what if I fought. I had already killed a vampire so I knew I could do it again. Still, the thought of spilling another's blood made me cringe. I stared down at my hands. They were small and had slim fingers. The skin was pale and dusted with freckles much like 98% of my body. Could they bring victory to the Emeralds?

"I'll do it," I said softly clenching my hands into fists.

"What?" everyone in the room asked looking at me bewildered.

"I said I'll fight," I said more firmly.

"Dana you can't," Chris argued. "You're just a girl and you were just changed. There's no way you can fight."

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions," I said sternly. "If I want to fight I should be able to do so."

"You could die," Abel said quietly pleading with me. "I don't want you to die."

"Oh I won't die," I told him feeling a burst of energy flowing through me. "I'm way too tough to die."

"Then it's settled," King Malic said standing up and walking to the door. "Dana Savior has volunteered to fight for us and so she shall. The Games shall begin on the first day of spring. You have until then to prepare. I'll send you the names of the other champions when they are decided…until then my Emeralds."

We all sat there in silence. No one knew quite what to say. Eventually Helios stormed out of the room and up the stairs. I flinched when I heard a door slam and looked up at Chris. His face was pale and he looked much older. His eyes were hollow and sad. He got up without a word and walked into the library. Alex was the next to leave. He gently touched my shoulder and walked into the kitchen. Abel got up, tears streaming down his face, and flew out of the room. Cain followed closely behind never looking in my direction. I sat there in silence, mulling over what had just happened. My cell phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the caller id. I hit the green button and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello," I said my voice sounding hollow to my own ears.

"Do you know about the Games?" Darrin's voice flowed into my ear.

"Yes," I replied getting up off the couch.

"Well I've been chosen to fight for the Rubies," he told me slowly.

The phone fell from my hand and crashed to the floor. I came to my senses and dived for the device. Darrin's voice was calling out my name frantically.

"Are you serious?" I cried feeling tears sting the back of my eyes.

"Yes," he answered.

"Well what a small world," I said bitterly. "I'll be fighting for the Emeralds."

"I forbid it," he growled.

"Well it's too late for that," I spat. "And who do you think you are to forbid me. No one forbids me from doing anything."

"You realize that this means we have to fight each other," Darrin argued, "to the death."

"Your point?" I asked annoyed.

"I can't kill you Dana," he said softly. "I love you too much to do so."

"Well I don't love you!" I shouted. It went silent on Darrin's end.

"I see," he finally said. "Then I suppose that means we fight."

He hung up then. I stood there clutching the phone in my hand. I let out a shriek and threw it at the wall. The phone shattered into a million pieces as I collapsed to the floor. I started crying then, each sob ripping through me. I stayed like that until the tears stopped flowing and my throat ached. I wiped the wet tracks from my face and stood shakily on my feet. Alex was standing in the doorway looking at me.

"You lied," he said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" I croaked.

"When you told Darrin you didn't love him," he answered. "You told him that so he wouldn't try to throw the Games so he wouldn't have to hurt you. If you didn't love him like you claimed you would have let him prattle on with his declarations of love knowing he would never hurt you. Instead you broke him so he wouldn't try to harm himself before fighting you."

"Am I a terrible person for telling him that?" I sniffed.

"No," Alex said shaking his head. "It means you have more courage than I gave you credit for."

**X X X**

**One Week Later**

Darrin stopped walking me to class. He stopped sitting with us at lunch. He stopped staring at me in class and even demanded to have a different lab partner. He stopped walking me home, texting me, calling me, even thinking about me. He had completely cut me out of his life. I felt empty and hollow. Chris told me it was due to the loss of my Bloodmate. I asked if he felt this way and all he did was pat me on the head with this sad, knowing smile on his face. I missed Alice terribly. She always had a way of making me feel better.

The nightmares had started after my phone call with Darrin. I would cry myself to sleep every night and wake up screaming a few hours later. I was lucky to get more than three hours of sleep. Surprisingly my grades didn't suffer through all of this. I get top marks on my exams and received all A's; Chris was very proud. Helios and Cain still wouldn't speak to me. They were pretty upset that I had volunteered. Alex, Abel, and Chris all tried to cheer me up with stories and jokes and lots of ice cream. Still, I wouldn't let any of them in after I had a nightmare.

I was sitting in the library when Chris came in one day. Since it was winter and my garden was frozen I spent my days in the library devouring any and all books I could get my hands on. He held in his hand a sealed envelope with my name on it. He handed it to me without a word and sat in the seat beside mine. I opened it to see that it was the list of the other champions.

_Darrin Cobalt: Ruby_

_Damon Silver: Onyx_

_Lucas Underwood: Sapphire_

_Hector Green: Topaz_

_Tristan Ingle: Amethyst_

_Dana Savior: Emerald_

_These are the chosen champions to participate in the Games. It is hand to hand combat to the death. Weapons may be used._

"Who are the Amethysts?" I asked Chris tearing my eyes from the paper.

"They're a new clan that has recently come up," he explained. "They weren't in the last Games due to their small numbers. These are the vampires you would find in a Hollywood movie."

"Meaning they feed from humans?" I questioned quirking a brow.

Chris nodded and walked out of the room. I looked back at the paper. I couldn't help but feel the whole in my chest grow larger as I read Darrin's name again.I tried calling him the other day only to get Raven telling me that Darrin didn't have time to waste on little girls…he had to train for the Games. I felt a twinge of fear that the thought of training. I had no fighting skills what-so-ever and Chris had tried to train me but confessed that it made him uncomfortable trying to strike at me. I was getting better at summoning weapons but I had no clue on how to use them. I got lucky with our encounter with the Rubies; I mean the guy practically ran into the spear. I looked up at the presence of another person. Helios and Cain were leaning on opposite sides of the doorway. Both weren't looking up at me, choosing to stare at their feet.

"We'll train you," Cain said finally looking up at me.

"What?" I asked stunned.

"How much do you know about any form of combat?" Helios asked looking at me.

"Not much," I sighed.

"Then let us help you," Cain said more sternly. "Besides, Helios and I are still pretty mad at you so we won't be afraid to strike."

I let out a small laugh which Cain and Helios joined in. Helios can towards me and pulled me into a bear hug. I closed my eyes missing his familiar warmth. I clutched to him, letting the paper fall to the floor. I stood there and cried burying my face into his chest. Cain came up behind me and joined in on the hug. They held me tightly as if they were trying to shield me from everything. For the first time since I had come into this life, this family, I felt safe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Poor Dana…her life just can't get better can it? First she tells the lover of her life—though she'll never admit it—and now there is a new group of vamps in town. Sounds like fun doesn't it? Reviews are welcome and treats shall be given. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **It's almost time for the first fight! Little Dana will go up against Damon from the Onyxes first. Let's hope she can win this one!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**Three Months Later**

"Again!" Helios barked the dagger in his hand gleaming in the setting sun.

I was kneeling on the ground, gasping for air. Cain stood a little ways off with his arms crossed over his chest watching us with a blank expression. We had been training since dawn and my muscles ached. I struggled to my feet, the short sword in my hand seeming to weigh a thousand pounds. I counted to ten in my head before running towards Helios. I raised the sword over my head aiming for his sword arm. He ducked to the left in the nick of time and I felt his blade bite into my skin. I let out a small cry before swooping to the right, my foot rising off of the ground and hit Helios in the gut. He grunted and stumbled back a few steps which gave me plenty of time to bring my sword to his neck. The cool steel gently touched the delicate skin there and I grinned in triumph.

"Dead," I said with a smirk.

Helios stared at me dumbfounded. Cain clapped his hands chuckling as he walked towards us. He patted me on the shoulder and went to stand next to our brother. Helios was pouting as he tucked away his dagger and looked at me. He beamed down at me and ruffled my hair.

"Good job Kitten," he chuckled.

"Don't call me that!" I shouted. Darrin always called me that. Well he used to at least.

"I think you've got it," Cain told me proudly. "You're small and fast which is an advantage. But you still are hesitant to go for the kill. In the Games sometimes that's the only choice you have."

"Well I think it's time for a change," I replied making the short sword disappear.

"The Kings won't like that," Helios chuckled as he gathered up our training equipment. "Let's head back to the house. Tomorrow is gonna be a big day for you."

I groaned and flopped on the ground. According to my calendar tomorrow was the first day of spring aka the start of the Games. Helios and Cain had worked me to the bone with my training. For the past three months we had gotten up at the crack of dawn and went out into the forest. There we trained until the sun set and the stars shone brightly. Helios, Cain, and I would trudge back home normally with me being carried by one of the two. I would then collapse on my bed only to get up and do it all again. Thankfully I was normally too tired and didn't dream at all which put an end to my nightmares.

Cain reached down and scooped me up in his arms. I smiled up at him weakly and snuggled up into his chest and closed my eyes. We began to walk home, me curled up in Cain's arms. As soon as we stepped out of the forest, Cain and Helios stopped in their tracks. I cracked open one eye and stared up at Cain. His face was an emotionless mask and his jaw was clenched tight. I was about to ask what was wrong when I caught a familiar scent. It was a woodsy, musky scent that reminded me of burning vanilla and cinnamon. It was Darrin's scent.

My head shot up and I looked over to see Darrin standing in front of our home. He was close to the front door and seemed to be debating on knocking. His shoulders slumped and he turned around to walk towards his bike. He stopped when he noticed me and my brothers standing a few feet away. His eyes met mine and it felt like an icy knife went through me and straight to my heart. We all stood there looking at each other before I decided to break the silence.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded trying to keep my voice calm.

"I…came to see you," Darrin said slowly. "I can see that you are doing fine so I'll just see you tomorrow." He straddled his bike and brought his foot down on the kick start.

"Wait!" I called over the roar of the engine. I looked up at Cain and he set me down gently. I walked over to Darrin and looked up at him. Even sitting down he towered over me and made me feel so tiny. "I'm glad you came by. I was a little worried about you."

"You shouldn't worry about your competition," he scolded me looking straight ahead. "Besides, you don't need to worry about me. You should be worrying about yourself. You're the only female in the Games and I know the other vamps."

"Even the Amethyst?" I asked trying to meet his gaze.

"Him I'm not so sure about," Darrin admitted. "I've never encountered one of his kind before so tomorrow will be interesting."

"Why won't you look at me?" I questioned still trying to get him to look at me.

"It hurts too much to look at you," he told me before riding off at top speed.

I stood there watching him disappear into the distance. I thought that seeing him would send me back to the sobbing mess. Somehow I felt a bit stronger and more determined to win the Games. I was going to show him that I didn't need him to come to my aid…not now, not ever.

**X X X**

**The Next Morning**

I looked out the window of the limo that had come to pick us up. Abel and Chris tried to engage everyone in conversation but after a smartass remark from Cain the car had gone silent. I watched as we passed by towns, forests, and open fields. We had been driving for hours, well before the sun rose. Chris told me that the Games wouldn't begin until later in the evening. There would be one fight and then the rest would be the following day. I asked him if he knew who was fighting first and he told me that the Kings think all of that up themselves.

By the time we finally arrived it was well past midday. I got out of the limo and looked up at the large arena before me. Thousands upon thousands of people were streaming into the arena. Energy buzzed through the crowd and excitement hung in the air. I followed Chris as he led us to a side entrance no one was using. It led to an empty hallway. I walked behind Chris as he led us to a door at the end of a hallway. He opened it and we all filed in. The other champions were all crowded in the room with members of their clan. I saw Darrin and Raven in one corner of the room with a woman I didn't recognize. Her dark brown hair was pulled back harshly from her pointy face and knotted into a bun. Her icy blue eyes looked me up and down before darting back to Darrin.

"That's Angela," Chris told me, "Darrin's mother."

"Oh," I responded looking away from them.

I began sizing up the other four men in the room. Damon Silver of the Onyxes was well over six feet and was all muscle. His dark hair fell to his shoulders and his skin was tan and looked rough. A petite woman was standing by his side, her emerald eyes filled with tears as she kissed his cheek gently. She was too young to be his mother so I assumed she was his sister or Bloodmate. Lucas Underwood was slim as a rail but still had more muscle than me. His eyes were a deep blue and his blond hair was cropped short. He was standing beside a large man with brown hair and red eyes, his father I assumed.

Hector Green was the smallest male in the room other than Abel. His golden eyes shone brightly in the dimly lit room and matched his honey blond hair. A woman with equally blond hair was fussing over him, straightening his clothes and patting down his hair. My eyes fell on Tristan Ingle last. He was extremely tan and had pitch black hair arranged carefully in messy spikes. His eyes were a deep purple and were looking right at me. His lips morphed into a lazy smile as he walked towards us.

"Well hello there cutie," he said his eyes looking me up and down, lingering on my chest.

"Can I help you?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"So you're Dana Savior," he mused aloud. "I imagined you…taller."

I let out a growl and lunged towards him. Chris and Helios barely caught me before I was on Tristan. No one was ever allowed to comment on my height…not my family or anyone else. All eyes in the room were on us, watching with mild amusement. I felt a hot blush spread across my cheeks as Chris and Helios set me down.

"Save it for the ring Kitten," Tristan said with a wink as he sauntered off.

I scowled at his retreating back before turning back to my family. Abel was trying hard not to laugh. Alex was already shaking with silent laughter. Chris looked down at me with a solemn expression. He gently touched my cheek trying to find the right words to say. I smiled and pressed his palm to my face closing my eyes. I could feel his admiration for my bravery to volunteer, his fears that some sort of harm would befall me, and the sadness to see me fight this pointless battle. I opened my eyes and beamed up at him.

"I'll be fine," I told him kissing the palm of his hand before letting it go.

"If you say so," he said a little sad.

"I'll win this fight," I told him firmly, "just you wait and see."

**X X X**

The six of us stood in the center of the arena. I looked like the Roman coliseum to me. I was at the end of the line standing next to Darrin. We were all dressed in heavy boiled leather vests and shorts that reached our knees with soft leather boots that met the leg of the shorts. Everyone but me was decked out with various weapons. I felt so small standing there in the huge arena next to these big, burly men. I tried to find my family in the vast crowd, feeling a little lost. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest and I desperately tried to calm its rapid rhythm.

The six Kings trotted out onto the field wearing colored robes that matched their eyes. They stood in front of their champion and turned to address the crowd. A tall man in a dark red robe stepped forward and held his hands up to silence the chattering crowd. Once they had all quieted down he began to speak.

"I would like to welcome you all to this year's Games," his voice echoed throughout the stadium. The crowd cheered and he waited for them to quiet down once more. "I would like to introduce to you this year's champions. We have Damon Silver of the Onyxes." Damon raised his fist into the air when the crowd cheered. "Lucas Underwood of the Sapphires." He gave a small nod but otherwise did not acknowledge the cheers. "Hector Green of the Topazes." Hector smiled brightly and waved. "Tristan Ingle of the Amethysts." Tristan gave a bow and smirked down the line at me. "Dana Savior of the Emeralds." I stared wide-eyed at the crowd as the cheered. I didn't know what to do so I raised my hand in gesture. "And last but not least, my son Darrin Cobalt of the Rubies!"

Darrin bowed and waved to the crowd as a thunderous roar filled the arena. I blinked up at him in surprise. I had no idea his father was King of the Rubies. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye giving me an odd look. I looked away and down at the ground. King Cobalt kept going on about how he hoped that each champion would try their best to win a victory for their clan.

"Now without further a due," he said holding up his hands, "let the Games begin!"

The crowd erupted in thunderous applause and cheers. The Kings then turned and walked towards their champion. King Malic stood in front of me giving me a quick once over. He frowned as he pulled me closer to him by my arm.

"Why do you not have any weapons?" he hissed into my ear.

"I don't need them," I whispered back. "Don't worry…I have a plan."

"You had better," he told me letting go of my arm, "you have the first fight with Damon."

I nodded and looked over at my opponent. He was so much bigger than me but looked a little slow. Speed would be on my side this time. The other Kings ushered their champions off of the field. Darrin looked back at me as his father dragged him away. His eyes were filled with unspoken worry. I gave him a small smile in the hopes he wouldn't worry about me too much. He gave me one more look before disappearing into the large opening that led to the champions' quarters beneath the stadium.

I turned to face Damon. The sun was starting to set and the stars were just now dotting the approaching night sky. Damon unstrapped a large war hammer from his back and held it at the ready. I had my hands clenched into fists by my side. We waited until the Kings were in their viewing box and King Cobalt gave us the signal to begin. Damon lunged at me but I quickly stepped to the side and ran as far from him as possible. He let out a fierce growl and charged at me again.

I closed my eyes and searched my mind for the dark thoughts lurking in the shadows. I felt something heavy in my hands and opened my eyes to see a large battle axe clenched in my fist. I raised it high and swung out at Damon as he came closer. He jumped backwards and stared at the weapon bewildered. I could hear people gasping in the crowd and asking how I had done that. I felt a sinister smile creep up on my face as I ran towards Damon. I swung my axe low and caught him in the back of the knee with the flat of the blade.

He let out a sharp cry and fell to the ground. I heard someone scream his name and looked up to see the Emerald girl from earlier. She had pushed her way to the railing at the front seats of the arena. She had tears streaming down her face as she kept calling out his name. Damon looked over at her and tried to smile through his pain. He looked back up at me and the smile was gone.

"You know I can't continue," he said in a deep voice, "so just make it quick."

I looked at him in shock. He was asking me to kill him, to end the match. I looked back up at the girl. Her eyes were pleading with me. It was in those eyes that I realized I couldn't kill this man. He had someone special waiting for him to come out of the Games alive. The rules said it was to be a fight to the death. I began to wonder what if I didn't kill him. I looked up at the Kings' box. Malic was practically hanging out of it yelling at me to finish him. I looked away from him and finally spotted my family. Abel had his face buried in Alex's chest. Cain and Helios were watching me intently. I looked over at Chris. He smiled and nodded at me like he knew what I was planning.

I turned back to Damon. He had his eyes closed and his fists were clenched at his sides. I brought the battle axe high above my head. I looked one more time at the girl before bringing the weapon down. The handle of the axe made contact with Damon's head and he was knocked out cold. I kneeled down and let out a sigh of relief when I felt his pulse. The crowd erupted in cheers as I stood on my feet. I smiled up at my family. Abel was crying and clapping his hands frantically. I looked over at the Kings and they did not appear too happy.

"You left him alive," King Cobalt's voice boomed. "The rules state that this is to be a fight to the death."

"Well I think you should take your rules and shove them up your ass!" I shouted back.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner," he shouted back.

"You sit up there in your comfy little seat and watch us fight like dogs just so you can pick who will rule next," I thundered dropping my weapon. It disappeared before it hit the ground. "You tell me that I have to kill another person who has a life of his own and people who love him. His life is not mine to take. He is his own person and has the freedom to live out his life for however long that may be. And if you dare try to take his life then so help me I will see to it that it is paid back with your own blood!"

The crowd grew silent as my words rang through the stadium. King Cobalt had his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. I glared up at him standing defensively in front of Damon's unconscious body. King Cobalt shut his mouth and stared down at me. His shoulders slumped in defeat and he waved his hand. A couple of guards came out towards us. One picked up Damon and the other led me back to the opening on the other side of the field. Darrin was lurking in the shadows by the opening. His eyes scanned me over as he walked towards me.

"When's your fight?" I asked weakly.

"I fight Lucas first thing tomorrow morning," he told me.

"Don't kill him please?" I asked softly was the world spun around me.

I fell weakly against Darrin's warm body allowing myself to plunge into a world of sleepless dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Isn't that sweet, Darrin was worried about little Dana! Who knew she could be so feisty? She has got some big balls on her…challenging the Kings like that and all. Thanks for reading…leave a review at the door!


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **We are almost at the end of this tale. When I was re-writing this I tried to make the chapters longer and reduce their numbers. I had someone ask me in the last chapter why Dana passed out and I would like to ask you how would you feel if you just had your first real fight and then challenge a public official over some law you had just broken. I don't know about you but I think I might pass out too hahaha…well any who here is Chapter 10!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

I woke up to a loud banging noise. I opened my eyes to find myself in a strange room. The only piece of furniture was a small cot that I was currently lying on. The door opened and two burly guards came in. One walked closer to me and knelt down on the floor so I didn't have to look up at him.

"Darrin just finished his fight," he told me in a small voice.

I didn't say anything I just got up and ran. The strong stench of blood hit my nose and I followed it to another small room identical to mine. Darrin was lying on his cot covered in blood. Two men stood beside him gently wiping the blood off of his skin. I could see a large deep gash slashing from his right shoulder down to his left hip. His face was covered in scratches and another gash was on his right thigh. His breathing was ragged and his skin was paler than normal.

"Darrin!" I cried out flinging myself between the two men. I took one of his hands in mine. The normal warmth was replaced by an icy chill.

"Hey Kitten," he said weakly cracking one eye to look at me. His lips formed a small smile as he tried to clutch my hand tighter.

"What happened to you?" I whispered trying desperately not to cry.

"I didn't kill him," Darrin told me closing his eye, "just like you asked. It wasn't easy to bring him down though. Took everything I had to knock him out."

"Did he do this to you?" I demanded feeling the tears slide down my face.

"Yeah," Darrin answered, "but you should see him. I really hope I didn't kill him. I don't wanna do anything to make you upset."

"If you die on me I might be upset," I admitted with a chuckle.

"I thought you didn't love me," he argued opening his eyes.

"And you believed me?" I retorted brushing his hair away from his face. The long black locks were tangled and matted with blood. "I thought it was a pretty sucky lie. I've never been able to lie before."

"So you really love me?" he asked struggling to sit up. The healers protested and I placed a hand on his chest pushing him back down on the cot.

"Of course I do you big lug," I told him gently. "So don't you dare die on me now or I swear to all that is holy I will find you in the afterlife and beat your ass."

He laughed weakly at my joke, the laugh turning into a hacking cough. One of the healers pulled me away from his bedside and handed me off to a guard. He held me tightly as I tried to get back to Darrin. The bleeding had stopped but the wounds looked so terrible it made me sick to look at them. All eyes turned to another guard appearing at the door.

"That Amethyst kid just finished off the Topaz," he told us. "Hector didn't make it."

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. Hector looked so much like Abel. To know he had been killed cut me to my core. I looked back at Darrin, his eyes meeting mine. One of us would have to fight him next. Darrin was in no condition to fight. If he went up against Tristan he would be killed before he could blink. I knew there was no way I could go up against either of them. Tristan would kill me in a second and I could never hurt Darrin in any way…not anymore. King Cobalt came into the room then. I looked at him and I was shocked by how similar Darrin and his father looked. Each had the same pale skin, long black hair, and deep red eyes. Darrin even had the same strong jaw as his father.

"You are to come to the arena when you are able," he said firmly, "both of you." He looked over at me as he said this.

"Why?" I asked before I could think.

"There is an interesting new development to the Games," he answered before walking out of the room.

The healers had just finished bandaging Darrin up. They helped him stand to his feet and I went to his side. He leaned against me, still trying to keep his full weight off of me. Together, we walked down the long corridor to the main opening that led to the arena. When we emerged into the bright sunlight I could see Tristan standing in the center of the field. I glared at him as I held Darrin walk towards him. Tristan had his trade-mark smirk plastered to his face, his eyes still bright from his recent kill. I could see the dirt around him stained dark with blood.

Chris is standing there as well, his face oddly blank. He has a small headset and microphone hooked up to his left ear. He looks over at me and Darrin as we stand by Tristan. He looks up at the Kings' box and nods once. He holds up one hand, signaling for the crowd to be silent.

"It has come to our attention that Tristan of the Amethysts has found his Bloodmate here during the Games," Chris informed the crowd his voice booming and echoing throughout the arena. I glanced over at Tristan before returning my gaze to Chris. "He claims that Dana Savior of the Emeralds is his destined Bloodmate." I gasped with the crowd looking over at Tristan in shock. He gave me a saucy wink before returning his attention back to Chris. "I happen to know for a fact that Darrin has already claimed that Dana is his destined Bloodmate as well. The Kings have decided that the two will fight to claim her as their own. The winner of the match will have their King be supreme ruler of all vampire kind."

"No!" I cried out rushing to Chris's side. "There has to be another way. Darrin is in no condition to fight now."

"I'm sorry little one," Chris said pity shining in his eyes. "It has already been decided."

"Please," I begged, "let me fight in his stead. Let me fight for my right to choose."

The crowd broke out into cries of agreement. I looked up at Chris with pleading eyes. He looked back up at the Kings. They had their heads bent together as the spoke. The King of the Amethysts kept darting his eyes around. He looked like he was on the verge of panicking. I narrowed my eyes as I pushed my way into his mind.

_I have to get the Ruby to fight,_ he thought desperately. _She will not be pleased if I can't get that Emerald girl to her soon._

I gasped and whispered hurriedly what I had found to Chris. He looked at me once before looking back up at the Kings. Finally, King Cobalt came forward and held his hands up to stop the chattering crowd.

"It has been decided that Dana will fight Tristan for her right to choose her mate," he announced.

I sighed in relief as I went back to Darrin. He was glaring at me weakly, his lips pushed out into a pout. I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek gently. He smiled and leaned against Chris as he came over to escort Darrin off the field. I looked over at Tristan. His eyes were wide with fear…and staring over my head. My brows knitted together in confusion as I looked over my shoulder to see a familiar face. The same mousy brown hair fell limply around the same pale, round face with the same startling purple eyes; said eyes were glaring at me.

"Alice," I whispered my eyes growing wide. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Trying to put an end to your pathetic life," she sneered.

"Alice," Chris said coming to stand beside me. "I thought I recognized you. The years have been good to you I see."

"I wish I could say the same for you brother," Alice scoffed.

"Brother?" I echoed looking up at Chris in awe.

"Yes," he sighed, "Alice is my sister. Although the last time I saw her she was bleeding to death in some ditch."

"You should always know," Alice scolded him, "that the only way to kill a vampire is to rip their heart from their chest."

"Why have you come back?" Chris demanded pushing me behind him. "Why now?"

"Because you've gone and screwed things up!" Alice shouted. "I had everything planned. I was to take Dana from the orphanage when she turned 18 and once I had the chance I would end her life."

"You're a vampire?" I asked stunned.

"I am the Mother of all vampires," Alice told me standing a little taller. "It was I who created a potion of immortality to make me live forever. There was only one side effect: the uncontrollable craving of blood. I couldn't even stop myself from biting my brother. I came to my senses in time to leave him with a little blood flowing in his veins. A few days later he was the same as me. Together, he helped me create a whole new race: vampires. However, my brother had to go all noble and find alternative ways to sustain us. He said we couldn't go around killing humans all the time. Our numbers were large and would attract attention."

"Which they did," Chris spat. "Or have you forgotten about the von Helsings?"

"How could I forget?" Alice questioned. "It is because of them I went on my search for a girl with hair as red as blood and eyes that put an emerald to shame. The very child whose own children would bring upon a new era, where humans could live without fear of us, where we would all live in peace and harmony."

"What?" I said flabbergasted. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"I had killed the daughter of an old gypsy witch," Alice replied. "Her daughter had just so happened to be married to a member of the von Helsing family. She made a prophecy as she held her dead child in her arms. My wonderful race of vampires would be brought to an end by a child with hair as dark as blood and eyes that were as green as an emerald. This child's children would bridge humans and vampires together and take down my beautiful Amethyst vampires."

"And you think that's me?" I asked still dumbfounded.

"I know it's you," Alice hissed. "When I found you, you were just a baby. You had a full head of red hair, hair as red as blood. It was easy killing your parents. They didn't put up a very good fight. But by the time I was about to kill you, the damn police came barging in. I managed to slip out unnoticed as they whisked you away to some orphanage. It took me years to find you. I knew it would cause a bit of an upset if you just up and disappeared. So for 12 years I pretended to be an orphan and befriend you. Then when we would turn 18 I could easily convince you to come live with me. No one would ever miss you after that."

I stood there with my fists clenched. I was shaking from head to toe and I couldn't see straight. This was the girl I had trusted for all of my life. She was my one and only friend. I had gone to her for anything and everything. Now she stood there telling me that it was all some scheme to try and kill me. I looked over at Chris. He was glaring over at Alice with this hard expression on his face. I turned my gaze back to the girl in front of me.

"I won't go down so easily," I told her stepping in front of Chris.

"You think you can beat me?" she asked with a chuckle.

With that I launched myself towards Alice. I fell upon her and we rolled to the ground in a fit of snarls and fangs. Alice sunk her fangs into my shoulder and I let out a cry beating her on the head. I closed my eyes and reached into my mind. I felt something heavy in my hand and I opened my eyes to see a large broad sword in my fist. I brought the hilt of the sword down on Alice's head and she released me. She staggered back trying to shake off the shock. I took this moment to strike out. I swung low and the sword made contact with her left hip. She cried out as she fell to the ground, blood pouring from the wound I had created.

Tristan came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my neck. I gasped and tried to claw his arm off. He tightened his arm and I felt the air being cut off from my lungs. Alice had gotten up and was walking towards us, her eyes glowing with anger. She picked up my sword and raised it high above her head. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for her to end this. I was surprised when I felt something wet spray my face.

I opened my eyes to see Alice standing there, a slim pale hand jutting from her chest and holding her still beating heart. I stared wide-eyed as the hand clenched tightly to the organ. Alice gasped and fell to the ground. She didn't get back up. I looked from the hand and looked up at my savior. Darrin stood there still holding Alice's heart, his hand stained with her blood. He looked at me then up at Tristan.

"I suggest you let her go," Darrin growled throwing down the bleeding organ.

Tristan released me and scrambled backwards. I ran towards Darrin and wrapped my arms around him. He let out a grunt of pain but didn't pull me off of him. He brought his clean arm up and wrapped it around me, his hand burying into my hair. I snuggled into his chest careful not to disturbed his wounds. Chris ran over to us pulling me off of Darrin. His arms wrapped tightly around me like he was afraid if he ever let go I would leave forever. I hugged him back squeezing my eyes shut. I opened them and peered around Chris to look at Tristan. I pulled back from Chris when I realized he was gone. I looked over to Darrin to also see that Alice's body had disappeared.

"Where did he go?" I asked looking around.

"Coward probably ran off," Darrin answered limped over to stand beside us.

"So…" I began trying to find the right words to say. "Who won then?"

No one answered me. I looked from Chris to Darrin to the silent crowd and finally at the dumbfounded Kings. They all stared back at me with blank eyes. My family came running onto the field. Abel had tears running down his face and I went over to him gently wiping them away. I smiled at me and pulled him into a hug. He held onto me tightly. Alex was looking at me with relief in his eyes. Cain gave me a small smile as Helios stood there scratching at his head. Someone let out a small cough and we looked over at a stooped over old woman. Her hair was white as snow and she had a kind smile on her face. Her eyes were the greenest thing I had ever seen.

"I believe it's time to put an end to this whole thing," she said in a small voice. "There has been enough bloodshed to last us a thousand lifetimes."

"Who are you?" I asked staring at her in confusion.

"This is Annabelle," Chris answered, "the first victor of the Games."

Annabelle smiled and nodded. She turned her gaze up to the Kings, her features sharpening. They all shrunk back from her harsh look reminding me of a child being caught sneaking cookies before dinner.

"Wouldn't you agree boys?" she asked sternly. "I feel that this is the last of the Games. And if you had any sense left in you Cornelius you'd be leaving right about now."

The Amethyst King nodded sheepishly and bolted from the Kings' box. Annabelle chuckled as she looked back at me. Her eyes crinkled up at the corners when she smiled. She wobbled over to me and took one of my hands in hers. She held on tightly as she looked into my eyes.

"You are a brave, wonderful girl," she told me. "I've been praying that these horrific Games would come to an end and here you come. You are the first vampire to ever refuse killing another. I wish I had your courage when I was chosen to fight. I killed the others without a thought in my head. One of them was the father of my niece. Don't you ever change girl."

"Um, thank you?" I replied stiffly.

"You be sure to treat her right," Annabelle barked at Darrin a frown crossing her face.

"Yes ma'am," Darrin responded with a nod. He came over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist, gently kissing the top of my head.

"Well then," Annabelle said straightening up to her full height, "I decree that these Games are put to an end. If the fools we call Kings can cooperate then they can work together to govern our proud race. One man cannot manage thousands alone. Besides, monarchy is dead."

The crowd erupted in thunderous applause. Annabelle looked up at the Kings once more, her gaze stern. They all bowed their heads in submission and Annabelle seemed pleased by this. I leaned weakly against Darrin feeling incredibly tired. I looked over at Chris. He was beaming down at me, pride shining in his eyes.

"Since you have become a vampire," Darrin mused looking down at me, "you have defied every public official you have met, completely changed every rule we have grown up with, ratified our system of government, and have driven me absolutely crazy."

"You make it sound like a bad thing," I accused with a chuckle.

"Change is a good thing I suppose," he said softly.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Change was definitely a good thing.

**X X X**

**One Year Later**

I stood in the small bathroom staring into the mirror at my reflection. My hair had gotten longer, almost down to my waist. I had grown a surprising two inches this past year and I was pretty pleased with myself. I blushed darkly as I saw a small red, bruise-like mark on my collarbone. Darrin and I had started dating the day the Games ended. He tried several times to get me to move in with him. His clan had a large mansion on the edge of town with plenty of room for all of us. I told him I wouldn't move in just yet, not until our relationship had taken a more serious turn.

I jumped at the shrill beeping my phone made when the alarm I had set went off. I let out a sigh and reached for the thin, plastic stick sitting on the counter by the sink. I looked at it for several minutes before setting it down and walking from the bathroom, not sure how I was supposed to feel at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I wonder what Dana was holding? Well we'll just have to wait for next time to find out! Reviews are welcome and everyone shall receive a baby panda!


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **This is the finally chapter of Dana's story. I have decided to end it with this final chapter and I hope you all have enjoyed this tale of adventure, surprises, love, and a new beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

I slowly walked down the hallway and towards Abel's room. I pushed the door open and walked over to the bed where Abel was sitting. He looked up at me curiously as I sank down on the mattress beside him. He scooted closer to me and placed a hand gently on my knee.

"I'm pregnant," I said calmly.

"What?" Abel shouted his eyes going wide. "How did this happen?"

"I really don't feel like I should tell you how it happened," I scoffed rolling my eyes, "but I am."

"And Darrin's the father?" Abel asked staring off into space.

"No Cain is," I replied sarcastically. "We've been sneaking behind everyone's back. Of course Darrin is the father!"

"Ok," Abel said slowly, "how far along are you?"

"I don't know," I answered leaning back on the bed. "I need to make a doctor's appointment and find out for sure."

"When are you gonna tell Darrin?" Abel asked poking me in the ribs.

"I don't know," I sighed closing my eyes, "never sounds good."

\ "Don't tell me you're gonna get rid of it," Abel said sharply.

"I could never do that," I snapped back.

"Good," he sighed lying down beside me.

We laid there for several minutes wrapped in silence. Cain came in and looked over at us, his eyebrows quirked in question. Abel and I looked over at him and stared. No one spoke for a while till I sat up on Abel's bed and looked into Cain's eyes.

"I'm pregnant," I told him much like I had told his brother.

"I see," Cain replied before turning and walking out of the room. Abel and I shot off the bed after him.

"Where are you going?" Abel called to his brother's retreating back.

"To kill Darrin," Cain said over his shoulder.

"What?" I cried out running down the stairs after Cain. "Why? What did he do?"

"You just told me you're pregnant and I assume Darrin's the father," Cain answered turning to face me. Helios and Alex walked out of the kitchen at stared down at me blankly.

"What did Cain just say?" Alex asked slowly.

"Is it true?" Helios asked at the same time as Alex.

"Well according to the home test I just took," I mumbled looking down at my feet.

"Alright then," Helios said looking over at Cain, "do you need some help? I could hold him down for you. Or take care his clan while you do the dirty work if you want."

"No one is going to kill Darrin!" I shouted glaring at all of them.

"Why do they want to kill Darrin?" Chris asked walking out of the library a book still held open in his hand.

"Dana's pregnant," Abel said looking over at our father.

The book fell from Chris's hands and made a loud bang when it hit the floor. He stared at me with wide eyes. I blushed and looked away from him, away from everyone. Chris grabbed my shoulder and forced me to look up at him. His expression wasn't angry but stern.

"Is this true?" he asked me slowly never once letting go of my shoulder.

"Yes," I said in a small voice. "Well, I don't know. I took a home test and it came out positive and I know that you should never really go with one of those but rather an official doctor's test and I don't know what to do or how I should feel right now or anything and I just wanna go back to bed!"

I started to cry and buried my face in Chris's chest. His arm wrapped around my shoulders and his other hand came up and stroked my hair. I pulled away and wiped at my eyes. I pouted up at him as another tear slipped free. He wiped it away and smiled down at me.

"What time do you have to meet Darrin tonight?" he asked me.

"He's not coming to pick me up till 7," I sighed leaning against him weakly.

"Alright that gives us a few hours to head to a friend of mine," Chris said tugging me out of the house and towards his car.

**X X X**

I sat there beside Chris on a cream colored leather couch. We both looked up as a man walked in the room. His blue eyes were calm and friendly as he smiled down at me. His brown hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail that reached down to his shoulder blades. When I first saw him I couldn't believe he was a doctor. He looked more like a male model to me with his lean build and perfect features.

"Well Harrison?" Chris asked standing up.

"I hope the name Grandpa suits you Chris," Harrison said with a small smile, "she's pregnant."

"How far along is she?" Chris asked glancing over at me.

"She's about a month along," Harrison answered looking over at me as well.

"Noooooo," I moaned my head falling to rest on my knees.

"You have to tell Darrin," Chris said looking down at me.

"You mean Darrin Cobalt?" Harrison asked bewildered, "as in Darrin Cobalt son of King Cobalt?"

"Yes," Chris answered looking over at his friend. "I have a feeling that he won't be pleased to find out his son has fathered a child out of wedlock."

"I completely forgot about his family," I groaned looking up at Chris. "How can I tell him this? His father already hates me and his mother didn't seem to be a very friendly woman."

"Angela is harmless," Harrison assured me, "she wouldn't hurt you if her life depended on it. Although King Cobalt won't be too happy with either of you when he finds out."

**X X X**

I smoothed down the skirt of my dress as I walked out of the house 7 o'clock on the dot. I raised a brow at the sleek black limo parked out front. Standing by the open back door was one of Darrin's clan mates. He smiled brightly at me as he motioned for me to climb in the limo.

"Where's Darrin?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"He sent me to pick you up," he replied. "You had better get in. The sun is starting to set which only gives you about another hour of sunlight."

I sighed and climbed into the limo. The door was shut and the limo sped off to wherever Darrin was hiding. I watched as we sped through town at the gaping faces of various people saw the limo speeding through the streets. Eventually the limo pulled to a stop and the Ruby vamp ran around the side of the limo to let me out. I stepped out to see the entrance to a park of some kind standing before me. Raven was standing there her arms behind her back.

"You're not Darrin," I said pointing at her.

"This is from him," she told me holding out a piece of paper.

I took it from her and opened it up to see Darrin's elegant handwriting scratched on the paper:

_Dear Kitten,_

_Don't be angry that I didn't come to get you myself. I thought that it would be a bit more fun. As you know we have been together for a year now. It has been the best year of my life. Now I have a surprise waiting for you in the center of the maze located here in the park. I am not going to give you the location of said maze. Instead I have left various clues scattered around the park. It is your job to find them. The sun is starting to set so please hurry and find me before it gets too dark!_

_With all my love,_

_Darrin_

I sighed after reading the note and looked at Raven. She pursued her lips trying not to laugh at my expression.

"Where do I begin my search?" I asked her carefully folding Darrin's note and tucking it away in the pocket of my dress.

"There is a pond about ¼ a mile away from here," she told me pointing in the right direction, "better hurry little Emerald."

I let out a huff as I set off in the direction she pointed out. I was very thankful I was wearing a pair of sandals to go with the pale yellow sundress I had on. I followed a worn out dirt path till I came across a small clear pond. The setting sun was sinking just at the water's edge, turning it into a brilliant orange color. The only other living thing near me was a swan gliding across the water's surface and straight towards me. Tied around its slim neck was a black silk ribbon. Tucked between the ribbon and the swan's neck was a folded piece of paper. When the swan was close enough to me I reached out and carefully took the note, gently opening it when the swan glided away from me.

_Kitten, _

_Glad to see you found my first clue. Head west from where you are now till you find a clearing with something…different waiting for you._

_Good luck,_

_Darrin_

"You are so dead when I find you Darrin Cobalt," I growled out as I set off towards the forest stretching behind me.

I carefully picked my way through the trees, the fading sunlight diming in the dense cover of the forest. I trekked through the trees till a small clearing opened up before me. I stumbled out of the thick brush to see a fox sitting there with a dark green ribbon tied around its neck. Held between his teeth was a single red rose with a note dangling off of it. The fox trotted towards me and placed the rose at my feet. I nodded in thanks as I bent down to pick the rose off of the ground. The fox looked at me once before darting off into the forest. I watched it curiously before opening the note.

_Kitten,_

_This is your last clue I promise. I hope there is still enough light for you to see by. East of where you are is an old maze. Find your way to the center and you shall find your surprise._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Darrin_

I let out a long sigh as I set off to the east. By the time I broke from the dense forest, it was twilight and the stars had just begun to appear. Laid out before me was a maze, the hedges that made it up towering high above me. I let out a small laugh as I ran towards the maze. Soon I found myself surrounded by the leafy hedges as I ran through the maze. The light had dimmed but my eyes quickly adjusted to the encroaching darkness. Eventually I could see a bright light at the end of one of the paths. I ran towards it feeling my heart hammering in my chest.

In the center of the maze, hidden from prying eyes, was a beautiful garden surrounding a bubbling fountain with the figure of a dancing couple in the center. Kneeling in front of said fountain was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His long black hair was braided and hung down his back. His skin was as pale and soft as freshly fallen snow. His eyes were like two red gems glowing in the candlelight provided by more candles than I could count. In his hand was a small, velvet black box. He smiled at me and I felt my heart stop in my throat as I walked towards him.

"Have any trouble finding the place?" he asked playfully.

"Darrin," I breathed looking around us, "you did all of this?"

"I wanted this to be special for you," he said looking up at me.

"But why?" I asked shaking my head as my eyes met his.

He cleared his throat and straightened up. He slowly opened the velvet box and I let out a small gasp. Nestled in the silk lining of the box was a small silver ring. Delicate silver spirals enclosed around a small emerald glinting in the candlelight. I could feel tears springing to my eyes blurring my vision.

"Dana Savoir," Darrin said slowly never taking his eyes off of me, "I know it feels like we have just met but it feels like I've known you my whole life. I have waited centuries for you to come into my life and here you are standing before me. I love you with all that I am and all I hope to be. You would make me the happiest man in the world if you would agree to share your life with me. What I'm trying to say is will you marry me?"

"Are you crazy?" I breathed. His shoulders slumped as he cast his eyes down. I reached out and touched his cheek making him look at me. "I would love nothing more than to live the rest of my days out with you by my side. Of course I'll marry you."

Darrin let out a small chuckle as he got to his feet and slid the ring on my finger. I laughed as tears fell down my face when Darrin wrapped his arms around me and picked me up off the ground. He twirled us around as his lips met mine and the world fell into place. Something was nagging me in the back of my mind, something I was supposed to tell Darrin. I pushed it away as I kissed Darrin back. Some things like this could wait. I would tell him eventually. We just have to take things one step at a time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Now I know that a lot of you are thinking that if Dana's pregnant how I could end her tale here just when Darrin proposed. And here is my answer to you: there is to be another story following our beloved characters! That's right! As I have told you before this is a story from an old account of mine. And if any of you had the same curiosity as I have then you probably tracked down my old account to see the original version of this story. If you did that then you would have discovered that there is a sequel to this story called _My Precious Gems_ which is what I'm working on right now. It is in Darrin's POV and will be coming out shortly. I hope you all enjoyed this story and please make sure to review. Until we meet again!


End file.
